


- Vermisst-

by RihanonAylah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake as Hit-Wizard, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RihanonAylah/pseuds/RihanonAylah
Summary: Bellamy Blake -kürzlich zum Einsatzleiter der Hit-Wizard Einheit ernannt- wartet darauf, dass sein Freund nach Hause kommt. Es ist nicht ihr erster Jahrestag und wenn es nach Bellamy geht auch nicht ihr Letzter. Doch der sonst zuverlässige John taucht nicht auf und es macht sich ein schreckliches Gefühl in Bellamy breit.





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy würde seinen Freund nicht unbedingt als furchtbar romantisch beschreiben. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur. Er war liebevoll und treu. Er war immer um Bellamys Wohlergehen besorgt. John mochte keinen Sinn für ausschweifende Gesten haben und pompöse Inszenierungen haben, aber wenn er etwas nicht tat, war es einen Anlass zu vergessen.  
Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Seit einer Stunde saß er nun schon hier und wartete. Es kam häufig vor, dass John es nicht pünktlich aus dem Ministerium schaffte, erst recht seit er den neuen Posten angenommen hatte, aber dass er ihn einfach warten ließ, war ungewöhnlich. Die Reservierung im Restaurant war bereits abgelaufen. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Ob er ihren Jahrestag doch vergessen hatte? Oder ob er ihm nicht wichtig genug war? Und was würde das bedeuten?

Sein Blick fiel auf die Zeitung, deren Cover ein Bild von ihnen beiden schmückte. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, sich zu dem Interview durchzuringen, aber er war froh, dass ihr Zusammenleben endlich kein Geheimnis mehr war. Jetzt musste er sich keine  
Gedanken mehr darüber machen, wie er das Thema anschnitt oder beim wem er am besten nicht darüber redete.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Der Zeiger tickte unaufhörlich. Unruhig stand er auf und begann durch das Zimmer zu gehen. Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich bei jedem Schritt an. Er konnte nicht einfach sitzen bleiben und warten. Er musste herausfinden, wo John war. Er schritt hinüber zu dem hohen Kamin und ließ sich mit der Schale Flohpullver davor auf die Knie sinken. Systematisch musste er vorgehen. Also begann er bei Johns Büro. Doch es herrschte nur gähnende Leere. Alles blieb schwarz. Dann rief er weitere Büros an. Doch auch hier blieb es schwarz. Wer sollte auch so lange im Ministerium bleiben. Es gab eine Person im Ministerium, die gerade sicherlich noch die Tests der angehenden Hit-Wizards bearbeitete. Und tatsächlich erschien ein vertrautes Gesicht in den grünen Flammen. „Veva, hei entschuldige, dass ich dich störe.“

Wenn auch durch die Flammen verzerrt, waren die Ringe unter ihren Augen doch erkennbar. „Nein, schon gut. Ich will sowieso gleich gehen. Ich schaff das heute nicht mehr. Worum geht es denn?“ sie sah betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Solltest du nicht schon längst auf einem Date sein?“

„Das ist es, warum ich mich bei dir melde. Weißt du, ob John noch im Büro ist?“

„Ist er noch nicht bei dir? Merkwürdig. Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn vor einer Weile gehen sehen. Aber ich kann mich getäuscht haben. Hast du es mal bei ihm im Büro versucht.“

„Ja, da ist niemand ran gegangen.“

Veva nickte bedächtig und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich werde eben nachsehen, ja? Ich komm gleich wieder und melde mich bei dir.“

Bevor Bellamy noch etwas hätte sagen können, war sie bereits wieder aus den Flammen verschwunden.

Er konnte dieses Warten einfach nicht aushalten, auch wenn es höchstens ein paar Minuten dauerte. Endlich erschien die Frau wieder in den Flammen.

„Ich war bei seinem Büro, aber da ist alles zu und Licht ist aus. Ich habe auch mal in die anderen Büros drum herumgeschaut, aber da war es genauso. Granger war noch da, aber die hat auch gerade abgeschlossen und ist nach Hause. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht mehr hier ist.“

Bellamy nickte, auch wenn ihn die Antwort nur beunruhigte. „Ist gut, danke.“

„Hei, melde dich später mal bei mir, ja? Ich gehe gleich nach Hause, also kannst du mir auch eine SMS schicken.“

„Ja, werde ich machen. Und du mach endlich Feierabend.“

Veva salutierte ihm und zog sich wieder zurück.

John und er kommunizierten selten über das Handy, was sie beide nach langer Überlegung angeschafft hatten, da sie viel Zeit im Ministeriumsgebäude verbrachten oder in anderen Schutzkreisen, in denen elektrische Gegenstände nutzlos waren. Doch wenn sich John gar nicht mehr im Ministerium befand, konnte er ihn vielleicht erreichen.

Es klingelte am anderen Ende einige Male, dann sprang die Mobilbox an. John konnte dieses Ding nicht leiden. „Hei, melde dich bitte bei mir ja? Wo bist du? Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen.“ Bellamy suchte nach weiteren Worten und beließ es schließlich dabei. Seine Unruhe war nicht im Mindesten geringer geworden. 

Seine Schwester starrte ihm missmutig aus den Flammen entgegen. Sie wollte augenscheinlich nicht mehr gestört werden um diese Uhrzeit.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt noch anrufe. Aber ich wollte nur wissen, ob John bei dir ist, oder ob du etwas von ihm gehört hast?“

Ihre Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. „Wieso sollte John bei mir sein? Ist er nicht zu Hause? Nein, das letzte mal habe ich letzte Woche mit ihm geredet. Ist irgendetwas passiert?“

„Ich hoffe nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht wo er ist und wir hatten vor zwei Stunden eine Reservierung im Restaurant. Und du weißt, dass er nicht der Typ ist, der so etwas vergisst.“  
Ocatvia klang nachdenklich. „Nein, das ist er wirklich nicht. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß leider nichts. Aber wenn ich etwas von ihm höre, sag ich dir direkt Bescheid.“

Bellamy nickte und starrte mehr durch seine Schwester hindurch, als dass er sie ansah. „Ich werde mich noch etwas umhören. Vielleicht taucht er ja gleich auf.“

Doch John tauchte nicht auf. Anrufe bei weiteren Freunden und bekannten ergaben nur, dass niemand etwas wusste. Um die Anrufe beim Krankenhaus und Ärzten hatte er sich möglichst lange herumgedrückt, doch auch sie ergaben nichts. Er spürte, wie seine  
Nerven zu reißen drohten. In seinem Hals hatte sich ein Knoten festgesetzt, der sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Verdammt ich bin für Krisensituationen ausgebildet!“ Doch war es eine ganz andere Sache, ob man sich selbst in einer befand oder sie nur auflösen musste. Er wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen, also warf er Flohpulver in den Kamin und stieg hinein.  
„Ministerium.“

Nur noch die spärliche Nachtbeleuchtung erhellte die dunklen Gänge des Ministeriums. Jeder Schritt klang ungewöhnlich laut, in den sonst bevölkerten Fluten. Was Bellamy hier tun sollte, wusste er selbst noch nicht. Ein wenig war es verzweifelte Hoffnung, seinen Freund doch noch hier zu finden und zum anderen war es die Hoffnung, hier etwas in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Die verzauberten Lichter an den Wänden flammten auf, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Die Bürotüren waren verschlossen und nur hier und da drangen Geräusche von Gerätschaften oder das zischen der verzauberten Memos durch die Türen.

Unter der Tür der Hit-Wizard Abteilung drang Licht durch. Er zögerte, bevor er die Türe aufdrückte. Veva hatte sich in ihrem Sessel zurückgelehnt und die Füße auf ihren Tisch gelegt. Sie sah mit hinter dem Kopf überkreuzten Armen an die Decke. Sie schnellte hoch, als sie die Türe hörte, den Zauberstab auf ihren Knien liegend. Als sie Bellamy erkannte, entspannte sie sich wieder.

„Das ist ja lebensgefährlich!“, sagte sie, auch wenn es ihre Tonlage nur halbherzig widerspiegelte. „Was machst du hier?“

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Wolltest du nicht nach Hause gehen?“

Veva nahm die Beine wieder von dem Tisch und richtete sich auf. „Ja. Irgendwie habe ich es aber doch nicht getan. Ich schätze, wenn du hier bist hat sich John nicht blicken lassen?“

Bellamy ließ sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine schwer zähmbaren Locken standen durch das ständige Haareraufen nur noch wilder von seinem Kopf ab. „ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Keine Nachricht, niemand hat ihn  
gesehen. Ich habe alle Krankenhäuser und Ärzte angerufen, die mir irgendwie eingefallen sind. Nichts.“

„Das kann doch nicht sein.“ Die Hexe lehnte sich auf den Tisch. „Gab es einen Grund, wieso er nicht nach Hause kommen wollte? Einen Streit?“ Ein geschäftsmäßiger Ausdruck war in ihr Gesicht getreten. Fragen, die sich ihnen bei jedem vermisste Personen Fall stellten.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Nichts anderes als üblich. Vielleicht habe ich mich beschwert, dass der Kaffee nicht stark genug ist, aber ich bezweifle, dass das ein Grund ist, wieso er nicht nach Hause kommt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sackte kaum merklich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Bei dem Restaurant war er nicht und ich habe jeden möglichen Menschen angerufen, der mir eingefallen ist.“

Mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes hatte Veva die Tafel in der Mitte des Raumes geleert und Buchstaben bildeten sich auf ihrer Oberfläche. „Dann sag mir ganz genau, wen du kontaktiert hast.“

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Tafel gefüllt mit Namen von Personen und Orten, Gründen und Zeitangaben, doch sie alle führten nur in Sackgassen.

„Aber wieso bist du noch hier? Wegen Thomas?“ Bellamy hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Die Sorge fraß ihn beinahe auf. Er befürchtete sich spontan zu entzünden, würde er seine Gedanken nicht versuchen einen Moment davon zu lösen.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ Veva den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Wirklich, müssen wir jetzt darüber reden? Kannst du nicht einfach davon ausgehen, dass ich fleißig bin und noch die Tests fertig machen wollte?“

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht.“

Veva hob den Kopf wieder und klaubte ein Blatt von ihrer Wange, was daran kleben geblieben war. „Ja. Ich will zu ihm nach Hause, aber irgendwie ist alles so schwierig. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich damit klarkommt, was ich bin und was ich hier  
tue.“ Zwischen ihren Brauen hatte sich eine nachdenkliche Falte gebildet. Bellamy hatte mitbekommen, wie sie sich in den Mann verliebt hatte, immerhin arbeiteten sie schon mehrere Jahre zusammen. Sie hatte von Anbeginn Sorgen gehabt, dass eine Beziehung zu einem Muggel sich als schwierig herausstellen könnte. Erst recht, wenn man keine „Otto normal Hexe“ war. In ihrem Beruf kam es nicht selten vor, dass sie Verletzungen davontrugen. Daher auch die Betten im St. Mungos, die für ihre Abteilung reserviert waren. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre wahre Natur ein wenig lang vor ihm geheim gehalten. Aber so eine Verbindung brachte gewisse Probleme und Verpflichtungen mit sich. Der Status der Geheimhaltung war schließlich noch immer aktiv.

„Er sagt, dass er das versteht und dass es ihm nichts ausmacht, aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl er sieht mich an, als wäre ich ein Monster. Irgendetwas, aus einer anderen Welt.“  
Bellamy wollte etwas tröstendes sagen, wollte sie aufmuntern, doch er fand nicht die passenden Worte. Nachdenklich sah er die Frau an, die ihn bei Trainingskämpfen bereits einige Male hatte alt aussehen lassen. Doch sie winkte ab und band ihren Zopf neu. 

„Darüber kann ich mir später noch Gedanken machen. Wir haben hier etwas ganz Anderes zu tun.“ 

Und wieder sahen sie auf die Hinweise auf der Tafel. Bellamy kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob er übertrieb. Vielleicht wollte John ihn nicht sehen. Vielleicht wollte er ihn verlassen, auch wenn ihm kein Grund einfiel, wieso er das tun sollte. Es lief doch gut zwischen ihnen. „Glaubst du, er würde mich verlassen?“ 

Veva schnaubte und sah ihren Kollegen entsetzt an. „Machst du Witze? Ihr seid eines der besten Paare, die ich kenne.“ Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du spinnst. Alles, was euch noch fehlt ist ein Haustier und ein Ring am Finger.“ 

Bellamy schwieg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Bei Merlin, du hast es vor oder? Du willst ihn fragen! Oder geht es um das Haustier?“ Die Frau lehnte sich vor und drückte den Arm des anderen. 

„Nicht unbedingt jetzt in nächster Zeit. Aber klar will ich ihn heiraten.“ Wenn Veva eines konnte, dann war es wohl ihn zu durchschauen. Was sie auch zu guten Arbeitskollegen machte. Sie brauchten nicht viel um zu wissen, was der andere vorhatte. 

„Und du hast schon einen Ring, stimmts?“ Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war beinahe unerträglich. 

„Vielleicht. Er hat halt einfach gepasst, ok?“ 

„Weißt du, als wir unsere Ausbildung begonnen haben, hatte ich mir eine Weile auch gewünscht Mrs. Blake zu werden.“ Sie schmunzelte bei den Gedanken daran. „Ich meine optisch musst du dich ja auch nicht verstecken.“ 

„Und was hat es dann geändert?“ Veva war eine gute Freundin geworden, doch mit jemandem wie ihr konnte er sich beim besten Willen keine Beziehung vorstellen. Es wäre eine viel zu explosive Mischung. 

„Dein Charakter“, sagte sie ernst und musste bei Bellamys entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Abgesehen davon, dass du nicht auf mich stehst? Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Irgendwann wusste ich einfach, dass wir Freunde werden könnten.“ Sie  
zuckte mit den Schultern und die beiden verfielen wieder in Schweigen. 

Die Stille wurde unterbrochen von dem leisen Klingeln am Kamin. Octavia. Mit einem Seufzen fuhr sich Bellamy durch die Locken und setzte sich vor den Kamin. 

„Hi Schwesterchen.“ Die Uhr über dem Kamin zeigte bereits Mitternacht. 

„Hi. Und wie sieht es aus? Hast du etwas gehört? Ist John wieder aufgetaucht?“ 

„Nein, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht weiter. Mir fällt niemand mehr ein, den ich noch kontaktieren könnte.“ Er klang erschöpft und müde. Seine Augen brannten und sein Körper sehnte sich nach Schlaf, doch er wusste, dass ihn seine Gedanken  
wachhalten würden. 

Veva streckte ihren Kopf neben Bellamy in die Flammen. „Hallo Octavia! Lange nicht gesehen. Ich bin auch noch hier und versuche mit deinem Bruder auf eine Spur zu kommen, aber bis jetzt sind wir ziemlich erfolglos. 

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“ 

Bellamy und Veva schüttelten den Kopf. „Halte uns einfach auf dem Laufenden, wenn du noch irgendetwas hören solltest.“ 

„Gut, werde ich machen. Ich drücke euch die Daumen. Ich melde mich morgen wieder.“ Sie warf ihrem Bruder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, ehe sie sich verabschiedete. 

Der Knoten in Bellamys Brust, den er so lange versucht hatte zu ignorieren, zog sich wieder stärker zusammen. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, doch die Angst zog sich allmählich durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er konnte die Bilder nicht mehr verdrängen, die immer wieder in seinen Kopf quollen und ihm vor Augen hielten, was John alles zugestoßen sein konnte. „Vielleicht sollten wir nach Hause gehen.“ Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht und er befürchtete, dass sie so nicht weiterkamen und ein wenig Hoffnung hatte er immer noch, dass er John zufrieden und unverletzt zu Hause vorfinden würde. 

Veva nickte nach einem Moment und nahm ihre Sachen. „Vielleicht ist es besser. Wir kommen hier gerade auch nicht weiter.“ 

Schweigend gingen sie die leeren Flure entlang, zu den wenigen Kaminen im Atrium, die noch geöffnet waren. „Du kannst dich jederzeit bei mir melden“, sagte Veva noch, bevor sie in die grünen Flammen trat und verschwand. 

Das Haus war dunkel und leer. Keine Schuhe standen im Hausflur, keine Jacke hing am Haken. Es war furchtbar still. Bellamy fühlte einen kalten Schweißtropfen über seinen Rücken rinnen. Sein erster Weg führte ihn in das leere Schlafzimmer. Wie er befürchtet hatte, war es genauso leer wie der Rest der Wohnung. Leer und entmutigt ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Mühsam stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer um den Inhalt der kleinen Phiole zu leeren, deren Inhalt hoffentlich seine beißenden Kopfschmerzen bessern würde. Einen Moment spielte er mit der Idee einen Schlaftrank einzunehmen, aber sein Drang jederzeit zum Handeln bereit zu sein, war größer. Alleine stieg er in das Bett, legte sich unter die kühle Decke. In seinem Kopf lief eine unaufhörliche Liste ab, was er tun konnte um John zu finden. Als seine Kopfschmerzen nachließen, verfiel er in einen Dämmerschlaf, aus dem er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch aufschreckte. Doch nie war es John, der nach Hause kam.


	2. Tag 1

Angemessen der Nacht fühlte Bellamy sich am nächsten Morgen zerschlagen. Sein Nacken schmerzte und auch die Falten unter seinen Augen sprachen nicht von einer angenehmen Nacht. Er schenkte dem Kaffee kaum Beachtung, als er mit einem Zauberstabwink das aufgebrühte Wasser darüber schüttete. Vielleicht war es nicht schlimm, dass der Kaffee deutlich stärker geraten war, als es sonst der Fall war. Gedankenverloren wanderte er in sein Büro und zog die Schublade auf, in der der Ring verstaut war. Veva hatte ihn mit nur einem Blick durchschaut. 

Bellamy wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so nervös gewesen war, als er zur Arbeit gegangen war. Heute waren die Flure voller Menschen. Geschäftiges Gemurmel erfüllte die Eingangshalle. Eine Hexe verkaufte bereits Kaffee und Gebäck an die Ministeriumsarbeiter, Schwärme an fliegenden Memos zogen ihre Bahnen über die Köpfe der Leute, bevor sie sich verteilten. Die Aufzüge ratterten und klingelten unaufhörlich, als sie die Massen an Mitarbeitern in die jeweiligen Stockwerke befördert wurden. Bellamy grüßte die Kollegen knapp, die an ihm vorbeigingen und eilte selbst zu den Aufzügen. Eigentlich stand ihm der Kopf gar nicht nach Arbeit, aber hier hatte er wahrscheinlich die beste Chance weiter zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte er einen der Auroren dazu befragen. 

Einige Memos folgten ihm, als er den Aufzug verließ und zu seinem Büro ging. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber Veva war bereits da und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Guten Morgen. Ist er…?“ 

Doch Bellamy schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinen Mantel beiseite. „Nein. Ich bin noch immer an dem gleichen Punkt wie wir gestern.“ Einige Krümel fielen auf den Boden, als Veva sich ein Gebäckstück in den Mund schob. „Musst du nicht gleich zum Training?“ 

Die Frau nickte und wischte einige Krümel vom Schreibtisch, bevor sie sie alle verschwinden ließ. „Ja. Aber erst in einer halben Stunde. Ich wollte vorher hier vorbeikommen und sehen, wie es ist.“ 

Hinter ihnen ging die Türe auf und zwei weitere Kollegen traten ein, deren Gruß Bellamy mit einem Nicken quittierte. Kaum hatte er sich wieder umgedreht um seinen Platz einzunehmen, wurde die Türe wieder geöffnet. Ein Junger Zauberer mit schlechtsitzendem Umhang blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Er sah sich in dem Raum um, mehrere unscheinbare Umschläge in der Hand haltend. „Bellamy Blake?“ 

„Ja, das bin ich.“ Bellamy trat vor und nahm den Umschlag, den der Zauberer ihm entgegenhielt. Dann wendete sich der Junge Mann wieder um und verließ das Büro. Der Umschlag war schlicht und ausschließlich mit seinem Namen beschrieben. Bellamys Blick wanderte dem Mann hinterher, der schon hinter der verschlossenen Türe verschwunden war. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er den Umschlag in seiner Hand wog. Alle Post an das Ministerium wurde überwacht und nach gefährlichen Zaubern oder Stoffen überprüft, daran konnte es also nicht liegen. Trotzdem öffnete er den Umschlag vorsichtig und zog den einfach gefalteten Zettel heraus. Mit ihm kam ein Foto, was in der Falz des Briefes lag. Bellamy stockte der Atem. John. Er lehnte gefesselt an einem grauen Steinpfeiler, ein Auge angeschwollen, über seine Wange zog sich eine Schnittwunde. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, Blut klebte an seinen Handgelenken. „Vev…“,murmelte Bellamy und reichte ihr das Bild, bevor er die Seite aufschlug und den knappen Text las. 

_Wir haben John Murphy._

_Lasst die Arcane Assembly Mitglieder frei und ihr bekommt ihn lebend zurück._

_Wenn ihr unseren Forderungen nicht nachkommt, werden wir weitere kidnappen._

Jegliche Farbe war aus Bellamys Gesicht gewichen. Seine Zähne knirschten, als sie hart aufeinanderschlugen. Er zerknüllte das Papier beinahe in seiner Hand, als er auf den Tisch schlug. „Diese Schweine.“ In seinen Augen loderte Wut. 

Veva musste ihm das Papier zwischen den Fingern entwinden, um es selbst zu lesen. Auf dem Tisch lag das Bild von John, der sich kaum bewegte. 

Plötzlich war jedes Gefühl um das hundertfache verstärkt in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt. Er griff das Blatt und das Foto und eilte aus der Türe. Auf dem Fuße folgte ihm seine Kollegin. 

„Bellamy! Warte! Wo willst du hin?“ Veva packte ihn am Arm um ihn aufzuhalten. „Wo willst du hin?“ 

„Zu den Auroren.“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto, dann lief er weiter. Eine Gruppe wich ihm erschrocken aus, als sie die Wut in seinem Gesicht sahen. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf zu klopfen, sondern schlug die Türe zum Aurorenbüro auf. Verwunderte Blicke folgten ihm und er hätte schwören können, dass einige Hände an den Zauberstäben lagen. „Potter!“ 

Harry Potter sah von einem Brief auf. Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht von der Störung zu sein. 

„Wir haben ein Problem“, begann Bellamy. 

Wie zur Antwort hielt Potter das identische Schreiben und Foto hoch, was auch Bellamy in den Händen hielt. „Ich schätze sie wollten sichergehen, dass es die richtigen Leute erreicht.“ Er ließ das Blatt wieder sinken und erst jetzt wurde Bellamy die ungewöhnliche Ruhe im Büro bewusst. 

„Harry! Harry!“, unterbrach sie die aufgeregte Stimme der Ministerin, die um die Ecke geeilt kam. Einige Locken hatten sich aus dem Knoten gelöst und hingen ihr in die Stirn. „Es ist etwas furchtbares geschehen.“ Dabei hielt auch sie die gleichen beiden Papiere hoch. Etwas überrascht sah sie die kleine Versammlung an, die nicht im Mindestens von ihrem Ausruf beeindruckt zu sein schien. Als sie die Papiere in ihren Händen sah, begriff sie. „Merlin, wieso musste das jetzt passieren.“ Außer Atem ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah zwischen den Männern hin und her. Nach dem großen Erfolg der Inhaftierung der meisten Arcane Assembly Mitglieder, einer extremistischen Gruppe, die auf dem besten Weg waren die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt zu gefährden, war die Ministerin für ihre Pro-Muggel Politik in die Kritik geraten. Ein verschwundener Mitarbeiter und Forderungen der Freilassung der Arcane Assembly Inhaftierten, gab natürlich kein positives Bild ab. 

Einen Augenblick starrten sie alle betreten auf die Blätter, bis Potter sich räusperte. „Gut, hier stehen und in der Gegend rumsehen bringt uns nicht weiter. Fangen wir an, würde ich sagen.“ Er sah sich zwischen seinen Mitarbeitern um. „Blake, ich schätze du kannst uns nähere Informationen zum Zeitraum geben?“ 

Bellamy nickte und schon winkte Potter eine seiner Aurorinnen herbei. „Harlow, die üblichen Fragen bei einem Vermisstenfall. Du weißt Bescheid. Hermine, wir werden herausfinden woher dieser Brief stammen könnte. Smith geht das Büro des Vermissten untersuchen.“ 

„Aber nicht die Akten…“, wendete die Ministerin ein, bevor sie von dem Leiter der Auroren unterbrochen wurde. 

„Natürlich keine Akten anfassen. Die sind sowieso verzaubert und so. Wir kennen das Spiel.“ Dann machte er eine scheuchende Handbewegung und das halbe Büro schien sich in Bewegung zu setzen. 

Eine junge, blonde Frau gesellte sich zu Bellamy, die er bereits das ein oder andere Mal bei Trainingseinheiten und Einsätzen gesehen hatte. Sie trug ein Klemmbrett mit einer Liste mit sich. „Captain Blake, ich würde sagen wir gehen an einen etwas ruhigeren Ort.“ Sie deutete mit dem Klemmbrett auf einen angeschlossenen Raum, der Bellamys Wissen nach häufig für Befragungen genutzt wurde. 

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen auch in welcher Beziehung ich zu Murphy stehe?“, fragte er nachdem sie die Türe geschlossen hatte. 

Harlow nickte. „Ich muss gestehen das war auch schwer zu übersehen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Einen Moment.“ Sie lehnte sich noch einmal aus der Türe, den Zauberstab in der Hand und einen Augenblick später schwebten Tassen und eine Teekanne zu ihm auf den Tisch. „Ich dachte, das könnten wir vielleicht gebrauchen.“ Von der Teekanne stieg wohlriechender Dampf auf. „Es tut mir leid, das ist sicher nicht einfach gerade, aber ich fürchte ich muss ein paar Fragen stellen.“ 

Bellamy goss ihnen beiden den Tee ein und nickte. Er wollte die Fragen nach bestem Wissen beantworten, schließlich wusste er, wie wichtig es war alles zu wissen, was es zu wissen gab, aber ihm ging das Bild von John nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was zwischen der Forderung herausgeflattert war. 

„Wann haben Sie den Gesuchten das letzte Mal gesehen?“ Die Feder schwebte bereit über dem Papier, ihr Blick war aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet. 

„Gestern in der Mittagspause. Ich denke es war kurz nach 12. Vielleicht 20 nach. Wir haben darüber geredet, dass wir am Abend einen Tisch reserviert hatten und uns über den Tag ausgetauscht.“ 

Harlow nickte bestätigend. „Also waren sie verabredet für den Abend? Und zu dieser Verabredung ist er nicht mehr erschienen?“ 

„Nein. Ich habe ihn zu Hause um sieben erwartet. Als er um acht immer noch nicht da war, habe ich begonnen mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe Freunde und Verwandte angerufen und auch hier im Büro.“ Er presste einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander und spürte wieder diese Angst in seinem Inneren. „Aber ich konnte ihn nicht erreichen und es konnte mir auch niemand sagen, wo er sein könnte. Elms war der Meinung ihn das Ministerium verlassen sehen zu haben, aber das war alles, was ich erfahren konnte.“ 

„Gibt es chronische oder akute Krankheiten, die bedacht werden müssten? Allergien?“ 

Bellamy schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Die Entführer haben die Forderung gestellt, dass Mitglieder der Arcane Assembly aus dem Gefängnis freigelassen werden sollen. Könnte es einen Grund geben, wieso sie gerade Murphy entführt haben? Hat er sich Feinde in die Richtung gemacht?“ 

Bellamy zog die Brauen in die Höhe und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick glitt nachdenklich durch den spärlich eingerichteten Raum. „Er ist hier für die Finanzen zuständig. Da kommt er weniger in Kontakt mit solchen Gruppen. Er steht in der Hierarchie der Ministerin recht nahe, vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun. Aber da wäre der Senjorsekretär sicherlich eine noch bessere Wahl gewesen.“ 

„Also fällt Ihnen keine Verbindung ein, die ihn zu einem Ziel gemacht haben könnte? Und was ist mit Ihnen? Gibt es von ihrer Seite aus Verbindungen, die Sie zu einer Zielscheibe machen könnten?“ 

Entsetzen breitete sich auf Bellamys Gesicht aus, als ihm klar wurde, worauf die Frau hinauswollte. „Mein Team und ich sind hauptsächlich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie im Gefängnis sind. Wir haben die Festnahme durchgeführt.“ Er strich sich durch die Locken und sah Harlow zu, wie sie auf das Blatt schrieb. „Also soll das heißen, es könnte etwas Persönliches sein?“ 

Die Frau sah von ihrem Blatt auf und hielt inne. „Es ist nicht auszuschließen, würde ich sagen. Aber zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist es noch schwer zu sagen. Immerhin wurde das Forderungsschreiben an unterschiedliche Personen geschickt. Es könnte sich auch um einen Zufall handeln.“ 

„Ja, vielleicht war es das.“ Doch Bellamy war in Gedanken bereits bei dem Tag, an dem sie die Verhaftung durchgeführt hatten. Es war groß in der Zeitung darüber berichtet worden und so war es allgemein bekannt, dass er dazu beigetragen hatte. Vielleicht war es seine Schuld, dass John jetzt in dieser Lage steckte. Sie hätten niemals ihre Beziehung in die Öffentlichkeit tragen dürfen. 

Das vorsichtige: „Captain?“, der Aurorin brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück. „Gibt es noch Fragen?“ Plötzlich schien ihm dieser Raum viel zu klein zu sein, ihn erdrücken zu wollen. 

„Nein, ich denke das war es vorerst. Wenn noch etwas aufkommt, werde ich wieder auf Sie zukommen.“ 

Er nickte und sein Blick fiel auf den Tee, den er nicht angerührt hatte. Mit einem Zug leerte er das lauwarme Getränk und ließ das Zimmer eilig hinter sich. 

Immer wieder schwirrte der Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum, dass Hohn nur wegen ihm in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Er wusste, wie gefährlich sein Job war, aber er war immer nur davon ausgegangen, dass er eine Gefahr für ihn selbst darstellte, nicht auch noch für die Menschen, die er liebte. Und immer wieder kamen Vorstellungen in ihm auf, was ihm zustoßen konnte, war sie vielleicht in diesem Moment mit ihm taten. Im Büro war es dankbarerweise ziemlich still, da die meisten zu ihren Trainingseinheiten unterwegs waren. Auch auf seinem eigenen Plan standen noch einige Stunden offen, die er diesen Monat absolvieren musste, doch hatte er im Moment nicht das Gefühl auch nur eine Übung mit voller Konzentration durchführen zu können. Was war, wenn Harlow recht hatte und jemand es nicht nur auf das Ministerium, sondern auch auf ihn persönlich abgesehen hatte? 

Bellamy suchte aus ihren kürzlich archivierten Akten alle heraus, die mit der besagten Organisation zu tun hatten. Er überflog die Akten und las die Verurteilungen durch. Strafmaß war bei allen Beteiligten ähnlich hoch ausgefallen. Eine der Verurteilten hatte zur Zeit der Verhandlung im St. Mungos gelegen aufgrund einiger Fluchverletzungen. Außerdem fand er eine Liste von übrigen Verdächtigen, denen allerdings nichts hatte nachgewiesen werden können. Jeder von ihnen konnte einen Groll auf ihn hegen. Er vervielfältigte die Liste und hängte sie an eine der verzauberten Memoblätter an. ‚Bitte die Personen auf der Liste nach aktuellem Status und Aufenthaltsort überprüfen. Blake‘ Das ganze adressierte er an Ivy James, die im Sekretariat des DMLE arbeitete und mit einem Stubser von seinem Zauberstab faltete sich die Memo zu einem Flieger zusammen und sauste durch die Luft, auf der Suche nach ihrem Empfänger. 

So sehr Bellamy versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und die Auroren ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen, so schwer fiel es ihm doch sich heraus zu halten. Also stand er knappe zwei Stunden später wieder im Aurorenbüro und erkundigte sich nach dem Stand. 

Smith wirkte verunsichert, als er mit ihm sprach. „Im Büro des Gesuchten haben wir keine Hinweise auf irgendwelche Kommunikation zwischen ihm und der verdächtigen Gruppe gefunden. Wir konnten den Tagesablauf soweit rekonstruieren, bis er das Ministerium verlassen hat. Wir werden jetzt nachforschen, was danach geschehen ist.“ 

„Informiert mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt, ja?“ 

Smith nickte zögerlich, doch Bellamy hatte keinen Sinn dafür sich weiter damit auseinanderzusetzen. Er hatte den Captain gesehen. „Potter.“ Der andere Mann sah von seiner Lektüre auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Gibt es schon etwas zur Herkunft der Briefe?“ 

Natürlich schüttelte Potter den Kopf. „Sie werden gerade untersucht. So war nichts daran festzustellen, aber sobald wir Neuigkeiten haben, wirst du es auch erfahren.“ 

„Ich bin noch einmal die Akten über den Assembly Fall durchgegangen und bin auf eine Liste mit Verdächtigen gestoßen. Vielleicht kommt davon ja jemand in Frage.“ 

Der Auror deutete ein paar Schreibtische weiter nach Links. „Ich weiß. Wir sind schon dabei. Ivy hat uns die entsprechenden Dokumente schon zukommen lassen.“ Dann lehnte er sich vor und legte die Mappe, in der er gerade noch gelesen hatte, wieder beiseite. „Das hier ist unser Job. Wir tun alles, was wir können. Wir kontaktieren jeden, der Kontakt zu ihm hatte und befragen sie. Mehrere Auroren sind bereits draußen und suchen nach Hinweisen, wo es passiert sein könnte. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun. Ich weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was du hören willst, aber bitte lass uns unsere Arbeit machen. Sobald wir etwas haben, wirst du davon erfahren.“ 

Bellamy biss die Zähne zusammen und verkniff sich eine Erwiderung. „Danke.“ Damit stand er wieder auf und verließ das Büro. Er wurde allmählich verrückt. Vielleicht würde es doch helfen zu laufen um seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen. 

Tatsächlich halfen die Runden um den Trainingsplatz zumindest kurzzeitig. Er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl von seinen Gedanken erdrückt zu werden. Das heiße Wasser der Dusche rann über seinen angespannten Körper und einen Augenblick fühlte er sich deutlich besser, bevor er wieder in die Gänge zu den Büros zurückkehrte. Er würde John dort herausholen, auch wenn er es völlig alleine durchziehen musste. 

Seine Haare klebten trotz des Trockenzaubers noch immer feucht an seinem Kopf. Der Gang zu den Büros zog sich ewig hin. Er wollte zurück, musste, aber die Furcht, dass sich schlechte Nachrichten ergeben haben könnten, nagte an ihm. Rechts und links von ihm begaben sich die ersten Hexen und Zauberer in den Feierabend. Doch er konnte einfach nicht gehen. 

„Hei Bel“, ertönte Vevas Stimme, als er die Türe öffnete. Schau mal wen ich aufgesammelt habe.“ Neben ihr saß seine Schwester, den Besucherausweis halbherzig an die Hosentasche geklemmt, die Haare windverweht. 

„Bel.“ Octavia war aufgestanden und hatte mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer durchquert, bevor sie ihren Bruder in den Arm nahm. Ihre Wärme, der vertraute Geruch und die liebevolle Umarmung ließen seine Selbstkontrolle wanken. „John wurde entführt?“ 

Bellamy erwiderte die Umarmung einen Moment, dann löste er sich wieder von ihr. „Ja, wir haben heute Morgen die Forderungen bekommen, damit sie ihn wieder freilassen.“ Er zog das Foto aus der Tasche, was in dem Umschlag gelegen hatte und zeigte es seiner Schwester. 

„Merlin…“ Octavia wurde blass und reichte ihm das Bild zurück. „Und könnt ihr die Forderungen erfüllen? Wollen sie Geld?“ Sie wusste, dass Bellamy nicht über offene Fälle reden durfte, doch er wusste auch, dass sie sich Sorgen um John machte. 

„Nein, sie wollen die Freilassung einiger Inhaftierten.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können wir nicht machen. Wir sind mit allen Mitteln dabei ihn zu suchen.“ 

Veva erhob sich und legte beiden eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr jetzt etwas essen geht? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du heute noch nichts, außer viel Kaffee, zu dir genommen hast Bel.“ 

Wo sie es erwähnte, spürte er das ziehen in seinem Magen, den nagenden Hunger, nur der Appetit blieb fern. 

„Gute Idee. Du siehst hungrig aus. Wo kann man hier denn am Besten essen gehen?“ 

Veva erklärte ihr den Weg zur Kantine, falls sie hierbleiben wollten und umarmte die Frau kurz zum Abschied. „Ich werde mich nach Hause begeben. Vielleicht war ich doch etwas lange weg. Aber ihr könnt mich jederzeit erreichen.“ Sie ging zu Bellamy rüber und drückte seine Hand, bevor sie ihn in die Arme zog. „Wir kriegen das hin. Wir werden ihn finden und da rausholen. Und wenn wir beide das machen.“ 

Bellamy musste bei ihrer Aussage lächeln. In einigen Ansichten waren sie sich einfach sehr ähnlich. „Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Und jetzt verschwinde und klär deine Sachen zu Hause.“ 

Die Hexe verzog den Mund und nickte, bevor sie ihre Tasche griff und mit ihnen zusammen das Büro verließ. 

Missmutig stocherte Bellamy in den Nudeln herum. Er hatte noch immer keinen Appetit. Kurz hatten sie sich über Octavias Quidditchtraining unterhalten, doch dann war ihr Gespräch wieder auf das unausweichliche Thema zurückgekehrt. „Ich habe verdammte Angst, dass sie ihm etwas antun werden. Von den psychischen Nachwirkungen will ich gar nicht sprechen.“ Er schob sich eine Nudel in den Mund und zermalmte sie mutlos. „Und was ist, wenn ich ihn nie wiedersehe?“ 

Octavia ließ die Gabel wieder sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag das nicht. Ihr habt so viele Fälle aufgeklärt. Wenn ihr ihn erst einmal gefunden habt, holt ihr ihn da raus.“ Doch in ihrem Blick lag die gleiche Sorge, auch wenn ihre Worte ein glückliches Ende versprachen. Sie griff nach Bellamys Hand und drückte sie. „Er hat den besten Freund um aus einer Geiselnahme befreit zu werden“, versuchte sie mit einem Grinsen ihn aufzumuntern. 

„Vielleicht ist das nur wegen meiner Beteilung an der Festnahme der Arcane Assembly geschehen.“ 

Das Grinsen schwand von ihren Lippen und sie seufzte leise. „Es tut mir leid, aber bei deinem Job musste früher oder später etwas geschehen. Und wenn man davon ausgeht, ist bis jetzt alles ziemlich glimpflich verlaufen, oder?“ Natürlich hatten ihn schon einige Unfälle ins St.Mungs geführt, aber keiner davon war so schwer, wie das was viele Kollegen durchgemacht hatten. Vielleicht hatte er bis jetzt einfach Glück gehabt. 

Er schob den Teller von sich, auch wenn er die Nudeln kaum angerührt hatte. „Wenn ihm etwas… passiert, weil ich meinen Job gemach habe, dann weiß ich nicht wie ich weitermachen soll. Was ist wenn dir etwas passiert? Wenn sie es auch auf dich abgesehen haben?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ich kann das nicht zulassen.“ 

„Bel, jetzt beruhig dich! Mach dich nicht wahnsinnig, so kommst du überhaupt nicht weiter. Glaub mir, ich wünschte mir auch, das wäre nicht geschehen und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, aber wenn du jetzt deinen Kopf verlierst, wirst du niemandem damit helfen. Immerhin willst du ihn da auch wieder rausholen, oder?“ 

Bellamy sackte in dem Stuhl zusammen und nickte. Es waren die gleichen Sachen, die sie den Angehörigen von Entführungsopfern sagten. Es waren die Dinge, die sie in ihrer Ausbildung lernten. Aber selbst angehörig zu sein, stellte sich als ein ganz anderes Problem dar. 

Octavia aß noch ein paar Bissen, dann schob auch sie den Teller beiseite. „Ich habe auch keinen Hunger mehr. Sollen wir gehen? 

„Ich werde noch etwas hierbleiben. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge, die ich nachsehen will.“ 

„Bist du dir sicher? Es ist schon spät.“ 

Ihr Bruder schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Aber das wird mir keine Ruhe lassen. Da kann ich auch noch hierbleiben und Akten durchgehen.“


	3. Tag 2

Einige Berichte über die Verdächtigen, die Bellamy weitergegeben hatte, lagen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er erhellte das Licht und füllte seine Tasse mit frischem, heißen Tee und öffnete die erste der drei Mappen. Elvira Minks. Muggelgeborene Hexe, die bereits in der Schule durch Anti-Muggel Äußerungen aufgefallen war. Nachdem die ersten Verhaftungen stattgefunden hatten, hatte sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht und arbeitete seither in einem unscheinbaren Buchladen. Es wirkte nicht wahrscheinlich, dass sie aus dem Nichts zu so einer drastischen Maßnahme greifen würde, aber andererseits konnte sich hinter den Fassaden viel abspielen. Bellamy überflog die anderen Einträge in der Akte über Hobbys, Aktivitäten und alles andere, was man über die Frau hatte herausfinden könne. 

Auch das Gesicht in der nächsten Akte kam ihm wage bekannt vor. Antone Crow, ein schmächtiger, älterer Mann mit eingefallenem Gesicht. Er wurde immer wieder bei Observationen beobachtete, wie er an Treffen teilgenommen hat, allerdings war auch ihm keine Teilnahme an illegalen Aktivitäten nachzuweisen. Er betreibt eine Trankzutatenfarm an der Grenze zu Schottland. Außer den Handelsnachweisen seiner Farm und Informationen über Angehörige in London, war nichts über ihn bekannt. 

Coal Rich. Irgendetwas regte sich in Bellamys Gedächtnis, doch er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Mit einem Seufzen und einem weiteren kräftigen Schluck von seinem Tee, öffnete er auch diese Akte. An sein Gesicht erinnerte er sich nicht. Auch seine Akte war wenig spannend. Die gleichen Vorwürfe, keine Beweise. Er lebte in einer Wohnung in London, ist aber nach der Festnahme der anderen umgezogen. Ein Urlaub in Übersee war verzeichnet und sonst war nichts weiter über ihn herausgefunden worden. Unter den Akten lag ein Zettel mit Potters Schrift: „Die anderen Verdächtigen mussten wir kategorisch ausschließen, das sind die Einzigen, die übrig geblieben sind. Wir werden ihnen allen einen Besuch abstatten und sie beobachten.“ 

Bellamy legte das Foto von John neben die Aktenunordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch und stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. Er hatte einige schwierige Fälle mitbekommen, aber das würde sein schwierigster werden. 

„Bel! Bellamy!“ Irgendjemand redete viel zu laut mit ihm. Ein dumpfes Klopfen vibrierte durch seinen Kopf. Erschrocken schlug er die Augen auf und schnellte hoch. An seiner Wange klebte ein Notizzettel. Veva stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. 

„Du bist gar nicht nach Hause gegangen, oder?“ Ihre Stimme war ein wenig sanfter, als ihr Auftreten. 

Er warf den Zettel auf den Tisch und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Vielleicht bin ich hier eingeschlafen.“ Sein Nacken fühlte sich steif an und sein Rücken ziepte. „Scheiße.“ Zumindest war Veva, wie meistens, die erste im Büro. Bellamy zog mit einem leisen Stöhnen eine Schreibtischschublade auf und nahm seine Ersatzuniform heraus. Im Sitzen einschlafen war keine gute Idee. „Ich geh mich schnell waschen.“ Er schnappte seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und beeilte sich zu den Trainingsräumen zu kommen, bevor ihm all zu viele Leute im Gang begegneten. Nach einer Wäsche, ein paar Erfrischungszaubern und dem Versuch seine Haare zu bändigen, fühlte er sich zumindest ein wenig besser. 

Inzwischen füllten sich die Büros und Bellamy spürte die Blicke auf sich. Er hasste diese Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte diese Angst keinen Fremden zeigen. Aber mit Sicherheit waren die Geschehnisse inzwischen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Und wie zu erwarten lag der Tagesprophet bereits auf seinem Schreibtisch. Die Frontseite wurde von einer dicken Überschrift geziert: „John Murphy – Juniorsekretär der Ministerin – entführt. Darüber war in aller Pracht das Foto abgedruckt, welches die Entführer mitgesendet hatten. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass es bis zur Zeitung gekommen war. Er schluckte, schlug die Zeitung auf und las den Artikel. Überraschenderweise entsprachen die Angaben sogar den Tatsachen. „Ich will wissen, woher sie das Foto haben“, sagte er und warf Reyes die Zeitung zu. Wahrscheinlich würde es ins Leere verlaufen, aber wenn sie etwas fanden, konnte es auch der entscheidende Hinweis sein. 

Der angesprochene Mann verzog das Gesicht, aber nickte und steckte die Zeitung ein. Journalisten hinterher zu spionieren, war nicht unbedingt die spannenste Aufgabe. 

Der Morgen zog sich wie alter Kaugummi. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf etwas länger zu konzentrieren. Und zu allem Überfluss bemerkte er die Blicke, die Veva ihm zuwarf. Sie beobachtete ihn, befürchtete wahrscheinlich, dass er Schritt für Schritt verrückt werden würde. Und vielleicht hatte sie damit auch nicht Unrecht. Erwarten zuckte durch ihn, als die Türe aufgestoßen wurde und Potter das Büro betrat. Er erhoffte sich Neuigkeiten, aber er befürchtete schlechte Nachrichten. 

„Blake.“ 

Bellamy hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er aufgestanden war. „Potter. Gibt es etwas Neues?“ 

Der Ältere nickte. „Zumindest etwas, was uns helfen könnte. Wir konnten den Ort eingrenzen, an dem Murphy sich vermutlich nach der Arbeit aufgehalten hat. Wir haben Rückstände von Magie gefunden, die auf die Entführung hindeuten können. Von dort an sind wir noch nicht weitergekommen, aber dort sind Muggelgeschäfte und Überwachungskameras. Vielleicht können die uns einen Hinweis geben. Aber du weiß selbst, wie lange das Verfahren dauern kann, einen Beweis aus der Muggelwelt zu bekommen.“ 

Bellamy verzog das Gesicht. Und genau diese Verzögerung erschwerte ihnen die Arbeit. „Wenn wir etwas nicht haben, ist es Zeit. Du kannst doch sicherlich ein paar Fäden ziehen, dass wir die Genehmigung früher bekommen?“ 

Der Auror richtete seine Brille und sah Bellamy durchdringend an. „Ich habe es schon angefragt und es sind sich alle Beteiligten der Wichtigkeit bewusst. Es sollte nicht lange dauern. Und die übriggebliebenen Verdächtigen werden auch beschattet. Bis jetzt sind sie allerdings unauffällig.“ 

„Danke.“ Als Potter sich herumdrehte, um wieder zu gehen, wendete Bellamy sich noch einmal a ihn. „Und wo habt ihr die Spuren gefunden?“ 

Der andere Mann drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und reichte ihm eine Karte, in der der Standort eingetragen hatte, bevor er wieder ging. Bellamy studierte die Linien und Namen auf dem Papier. Wieso war John nach der Arbeit durch diesen Park gegangen? Bellamy lehnte sich zurück und erinnerte sich an eines ihrer ersten Treffen, als sie noch nicht mehr waren als Arbeitskollegen. Nach einem langen, gemeinsamen Arbeitstag hatte Bellamy John zu ein paar Churos eingeladen, die in dem nahegelegenen Park verkauft wurden. Für John war es das erste Mal, dass er das Gebäck gegessen hatte und die Neugierde, mit der er es verspeist hatte, war erfrischend gewesen. Und es war der erste Moment gewesen, in dem ihm klar geworden war, dass ihn zu dem anderen vielleicht mehr hinzog, als das Interesse an einem netten Gespräch. Er hatte ihn zuvor nur als den zugeknöpften, ernsten Gallonenumdreher gesehen, doch in diesem Moment kam der Mensch durch, der er wirklich war und der gefiel Bellamy mit jedem Treffen zunehmend besser. Zu der Zeit hatte er noch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er einige Monate später eine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen würde, die inzwischen schon mehrere Jahre hielt. 

Durch ein Räuspern wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. „Captain?“ Er fokusierte sich wieder und sah Plume an, die älteste seines Squads und nickte. „Was gibt es?“ 

Wir haben Information darüber erhalten, dass eines der Frozen Honey Lager gefunden wurde und es morgen ausgehoben werden soll.“ Sie reichte ihm eine Akte und sah ihn einen Moment länger an. Bellamy hatte das Gefühl,, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, aber sie schwieg und nickte nur. 

„Gibt es Angaben, wie viele von uns gebraucht werden?“ Je nach Größe der Lagerhalle und der vermuteten Gefahr, würden sie einen Großteil der Abteilung losschicken müssen und er wollte das im Moment sicher nicht riskieren. 

„Ungefähr vier werden vorgeschlagen.“ Sie sah an ihm vorbei und betrachtete die Tafel in seinem Rücken. 

Bellamy überlegte einen Moment, ob er etwas zu der Frau sagen sollte, doch dann verzichtete er und schlug die Akte auf. „Gut, ich werde es mir ansehen und gleich Bescheid geben.“ Er schnappte den Einsatzplan von der Tafel und warf die Dokumente auf den Tisch, um sie zu vergleichen. Er musste die Sicherheit aller Beteiligten sicherstellen und trotzdem konnte er nicht riskieren nicht augenblicklich reagieren zu können, wenn es etwas Neues zu der Entführung gab. Schnaubend schob er Pläne um und kritzelte Notizen, unzufrieden damit, dass dieser Einsatz in diesem Zeitraum stattfinden musste. Die Feder seines Füllers kratzte ungehalten über das Papier. Er war tief in den Berechnungen vergraben, als jemand seine Schulter berührte. 

„Bel? Alles in Ordnung?“ Veva lehnte sich vor und betrachtete die Akten auf seinem Tisch. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sich die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen gebildet hatte. 

„Morgen soll ein Frozen Honey Lager geräumt werden.“ Er deutete auf die Anweisung auf dem Schreibtisch. „Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, ob das reicht, was ich eingeplant habe.“ Einen Moment schob er ein wenig ziellos die Blätter umher, dann ordnete er sie wieder und reichte sie Veva. „Kontrollierst du sie noch mal? Ich bin mir im Moment nicht sicher, ob er dazu in der Lage war. Er hatte diese Position in vollem Gewissen seiner Verantwortungen übernommen, aber gerade schien es alles zu viel zu sein. 

Veva gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken und nahm die Akte entgegen. „Sicher.“ Sie wusste ebenso, dass die Sicherheit alle Beteiligten davon abhängen konnte, welche und wie viele Hit-Wizards mitkommen würden. Als seine Vertreterin war sie sich seiner Aufgaben und Pflichten bewusst. „Du hast nichts mehr gehört oder? Von den Entführern oder so?“, fragte sie leise, dass nur Bellamy es mitbekam. 

„Nein. Potter versichert mir, dass sie alles tun, was sie können und ich will ihm glauben, aber es fällt mir verdammt schwer darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas finden, während ich hier sitze.“ 

Seine Kollegin lehnte sich auf dem Schreibtisch vor. „Glaub mir, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber wenigstens kannst du noch etwas tun. Leute ohne diese Beziehungen oder Position können gar nichts machen und müssen ausschließlich darauf vertrauen, dass wir hier unseren Job machen.“ 

Bellamy verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, aber irgendwie hilft es nicht.“ 

Veva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es helfen sollte. Du sollst nur mal darüber nachdenken.“ Sie stand wieder auf und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken zurück. 

In der Kantine war die Entführung das vorherrschende Thema. Ob sie John persönlich kannten oder spekuliert wurde, wie die Sache ausgehen würde. Es gab Gespräche über die Möglichkeit der Vortäuschung einer Freilassung oder die Angst, selbst entführt zu werden. Die Ministerin sah ebenso übernächtigt aus, wie Bellamy es war und im ganzen Lawwenforcment Department war die Stimmung äußerst angespannt. Flöcke an Memos flogen durch die Gänge und sausten in die unterschiedlichen Büros. Ashley Harlow, die Aurorin, die ihn befragt hatte, begegnete ihm im Gang und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wir haben die Erlaubnis die Kameras auszuwerten“, sagte sie leise zu ihm und Bellamy wusste, dass es ihn beruhigen sollte, doch es ließ ihn nur noch ungeduldiger werden. Auch an diesem Tag kam der Feierabend mit wenig Elan. Der Gedanke an sein leeres Haus bereitete ihm nur Magenschmerzen. Die Mahnung von Veva sich auszuruhen ignorierte er getrost und als sich das Büro geleert hatte, saß er unter gedimmtem Licht an seinem Schreibtisch, bis die Müdigkeit sich seiner bemächtigte. Er transformierte ein paar der Stühle zu einem halbwegs komfortablen Sofa, das war nicht sein Fachgebiet, und legte sich darauf.


	4. Tag 3

Bellamy hätte falschgelegen, wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass die vorherigen Tage anstrengend waren. Er war zerschlagen von der Nacht auf dem Sofa. Natürlich war er darauf eingeschlafen und erst am frühen Morgen wieder aufgewacht. Sein Frühstück war improvisiert, wie die meisten seiner letzten Mahlzeiten. Erholsam war nicht das Wort, was ihm bei dem Gedanken an seine letzte Nacht einfiel. Und nur eine Stunde nachdem die anderen eingetroffen waren, erreichte sie eine weitere Nachricht in nichtssagendem Umschlag. Doch dieses Mal war er nicht an Bellamy sondern an Rain Reyes adressiert. Der Blick des jüngeren Mannes traf den Bellamys. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als er den Umschlag vorsichtig, mit angespannter Haltung, öffnete. Alle aus der Abteilung sahen zu ihm herüber und keiner sagte ein Wort, als er den gefalteten Zettel aus dem Umschlag zog. Ihm rutschte ein Bild entgegen und er schnappte nach Luft. Der Zettel bestätigte nur die Befürchtung. Mit Zitternder Hand reichte er ihn an Bellamy.

**„Wir sehen keinen Fortschritt. Wir haben euch gewarnt. Es liegt an euch, was mit Raven Reyes geschehen soll.“**

Bellamy ließ den Brief sinken. Ihm war schlecht. Sie mussten etwas tun, jetzt hatten sie auch noch Reyes Schwester, die in der Forschungsabteilung tätig war. Der Zauberer war blass wie Papier und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Meine Schwester...“, brachte er nur leise hervor. Ihnen musste etwas einfallen. Und das unverzüglich.

„Glaubt ihr, die Auroren haben die Nachricht auch schon bekommen?“, fragte Veva leise, als sie den Brief betrachtete.

„Scheiße. Scheiß!“ Bellamy warf den Umschlag auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Das hätte nie passieren dürfen.“ Er stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und die Wut über diesen Fortgang malte sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht ab. Und wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kam, war das Geschrei groß. Sie waren nicht in der Lage ihre

Leute zu beschützen. Inzwischen waren schon zwei Ministeriumsangestellte entführt worden und sie hatten nichts in der Hand. Nichts! Das alles wirkte aussichtslos. Doch er wusste, dass aufgeben genau das war, was sie jetzt nicht tun durften. Das könnte das Ende der beiden bedeuten.

„Ich gehe rüber.“ Er deutete wage in die Richtung des Aurorenbüros. Er wollte Reyes tröstende Worte zukommen lassen, doch die hatte er nicht. Seine Kollegen würden sich um ihn kümmern. Bellamy hatte gerade genug damit zu tun, sich selbst zusammenzuhalten und nicht einfach auseinanderzubrechn

Wie erwartet waren die Auroren auch bereits informiert worden. Granger war blass und sah durcheinander aus. Potter redete auf sie ein, doch Bellamy war sich nicht sicher, ob es den gewünschten Effekt hatte. Er gestikulierte, als er ihr etwas erklärte, die Brauen angestrengt zusammengezogen, verstummte aber wieder, als er Bellamy sah. „Blake, wir haben gerade erfahren, was geschehen ist.“

Bellamy nickte, winkte aber ab, da er keine Mittleidsbekundung brauchte, sondern Taten. „Wir müssen etwas tun. Wenn wir das nicht beschleunigen, sind morgen noch mehr von uns verschwunden.“

„Das wird nicht geschehen“, griff Potter Einwänden zuvor. „Wir sind schon dabei herauszufinden, wo sie sich befunden hat, als sie entführt wurde. Es ist bereits alle im Gange! Wir geben unser Bestes, die beiden so schnell wie nur möglich da raus zu holen.“

Zufrieden war Bellamy nicht mit dieser Aussage. Er wollte Ergebnisse sehen. Es war ihm egal wie sie darauf kamen, oder wo sie die Leute dafür hernahmen, er wollte nur die Geiseln befreien. Das war alles, was zählte.

„Wir haben Ergebnisse, wir wissen, wer es war. Im Moment durchsuchen wir die Stadt nach ihm. Gib uns nur ein wenig Zeit und wir haben den Aufenthaltsort gefunden.“ An der Wand war ein großes Bild von Coal Rich abgebildet, einem der Verdächtigen, dessen Akten Bellamy zuvor bereits in der Hand gehabt hatte. Sie waren auch bei Reyes alle Spuren durchgegangen und waren schließlich auf Überwachungskameras gestoßen. Vielleicht hatten die Täter gehofft, in Muggelgegenden weniger Zeugen vorzufinden. Aber das war ein Irrglaube gewesen. Eines der Bilder zeigte unmissverständlich Rich und nun war es nur eine Frage der Nachforschung um herauszufinden, wo er sich befand.

Der Hit-Wizard knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Aber Zeit ist das, was wir nicht haben! Jede Stunde, die vergeht, könnte dazu führen, dass sie den Geiseln etwas antun. Was ist, wenn sie ungeduldig werden? Wenn sie sie foltern?“ Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wie er es schaffte diesen Gedanken auszusprechen. Er durfte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. „Wir wissen nicht, wozu sie in der Lage sind! Und du willst den Drogen Einsatz trotzdem durchführen?“ Bellamy war näher an den anderen Zauberer herangetreten und starrte ihn ungläubig an. In seiner Stimme schwang die Wut mit.

„Ja, weil genug Leute sich damit beschäftigen, die Täter zu finden. Wir haben jetzt die Gelegenheit das Lager hochzunehmen und wir müssen es nutzen.“ Potter wirkte entschlossen und wich nicht vor der Wut des anderen zurück.

„Hör mir zu.“ Seine Tonlage war bedrohlich gesunken. „Ich werde alles tun, um John und Reyes da raus zu holen. John ist da seit mehr als zwei Tagen drin. Das mag für dich nach nicht viel klingen, aber wir wissen nicht, was sie da mit ihm tun. Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Wenn es deine Frau wäre, dein Kind, würdest du nicht alles tun, um es zu beenden?“ Seine Hände hatte Bellamy zu Fäusten geballt. Er musste sich zurückhalten den anderen nicht einfach zu packen und ihm seine Meinung deutlicher zu zeigen.

„Glaubst du mir brennt der Arsch hier nicht schon genug?“ Die Augen des Älteren loderten. „Ich will sie da genauso raus haben wir du. Aber lass mich meinen verdammten Job machen! Sobald wir den Ort haben und einen verdammten Überblick, wie es da aussieht, werden wir den Einsatz durchführen.“

Bellamy war frustriert. Es dauerte zu lange. Alles dauerte zu lange. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte dem anderen noch so viel sagen, an den Kopf werfen, aber stattdessen packte er nur die Akte und warf sie mit so einem Schwung auf den Schreibtisch, dass die Blätter sich im Büro verteilten. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Die genauere Lektüre von Richs Akte mit aktuellen Ergänzungen, brachte einige Dinge in Fokus. Rich war mit der Hexe verheiratet gewesen, die im St. Mungos gelandet war und eben diese Frau hatte die Verletzungen nicht überlebt. Nach ihrem Tod war er in eine kleine Wohnung gezogen. Zu den Verletzungen hatte geführt, dass sie Widerstand geleistet hatte bei den Festnahmen und der Verantwortliche für ihre Festnahme und derjenige, mit dem sie sich duelliert hatte, war Bellamy gewesen. Auch Reyes war bei den Festnahmen dabei gewesen, wie auch Veva und Cornwall. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte er augenscheinlich alle Verbindungen zu der Arcane Assembly abgebrochen. Bellamy befürchtete Rache. Und es entsetzte ihn, wie sehr er den Schmerz des Mannes verstehen konnte. Doch nichts davon rechtfertigte seine Taten. Er erinnerte sich an die Auseinandersetzung mit der Frau. Es war eine Mischung aus wilder Entschlossenheit und vielen aggressiven Flüchen gewesen, bevor die Frau zu Boden gegangen war. Bellamy hatte sich an die Vorschriften gehalten, aber die Kombination aus den nicht tödllichen Angriffzaubern und einem zurückgeworfenen Fluch von ihr, der schiefgegangen war, hatte sie schwer verletzt. Dass sie daran gestorben war, hatte Bellamy damals nicht einmal erfahren. Er fühlte sich furchtbar deswegen. Wenn das einen persönlichen Hintergrund hatte, würde der Entführer sicher wenig Mitleid zeigen. Wenn der wahre Hintergrund war, dass er sich für den Tod seiner Frau rächen wollte, erklärte das auch die Entführung ihrer Verwandten und geliebten. Er wollte ihnen den gleichen Schmerz durchleiden lassen, den er selbst erlebt hatte. Bellamy spürte heiße Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Wie weit würde er gehen? Was war, wenn er nur darauf wartete gefunden zu werden? Er stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, doch die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Von persönlichen Motiven getriebene Verbrechen waren unberechenbar. Zu viel Verzweiflung steckte dahinter.

Eine Reihe der Hit-Wizards legten ihre Kampfuniform an und machten sich auf den kommenden Einsatz bereit. Bellamy sah die Hexen und Zauberer besorgt an. Er hatte Angst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er konnte Potter dafür verfluchen, dass er den Einsatz für diesen Tag eingeplant hatte. Seit er die Akte gelesen hatte, stand Bellamy mehr neben sich, als dass er mit den Gedanken bei der Arbeit war. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu dem Steckbrief von Rich an der Pinnwand. Er wollte John sofort dort herausholen. Er wollte ihn sicher wissen, in seinen Armen, verborgen vor den Gefahren. Doch der Gedanke, dass das Motiv Riches die Rache sein könnte, trieb immer wieder Gedanken in seinen Kopf, die sein Blut gefrieren ließen. Er sollte doch nur in Sicherheit sein.

Das Büro war still geworden, als sie praktisch nur darauf warteten, einen Einsatzbericht zu bekommen, wenn der Ort der Geiselnahme gefunden und analysiert worden war.

„Ich hasse diese Zeitung!“, schallte die Stimme Vevas durch das Büro, den Heuler in den Händen. Das wahrscheinlich schlimmste Schmierblatt was Bellamy kannte. Plötzlich stiegen Flammen aus der Mitte der Zeitungsseiten auf und Veva blickte das Blatt an, als wäre sie der Teufel persönlich.

„Aguamenti!“ Hexe Plume hatte instinktiv das Feuer in den Händen der anderen gelöscht. Die Mitte der Zeitung loderte noch immer, als Veva sie wieder auf den Tisch fallen ließ. „Das ist doch die größte Scheiße!“ Auch bei ihr machte sich die Anspannung langsam bemerkbar. Sie neigte dazu ein wenig aggressiver zu sein, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte,aber im Moment lag es auch schlichtweg daran, dass ihre Nerven blank lagen.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte Bellamy, auch wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. „Wieso ließt du diese Scheißzeitung eigentlich?“

„Damit ich weiß, worüber ich mich aufregen muss.“ Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung zu der Zeitung und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, von dem der Geruch nach verbrannten Papier aufstieg. „Es ist nur Müll den sie schreiben.“

Bellamy ging ein paar Schritte näher und konnte die Hauptüberschrift erkennen, die nicht von den Flammen angegriffen worden war. 'Gay Agenda bestimmte Ministeriumsarbeit' Bellamy presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Er konnte nicht anders als zu glauben, dass es etwas mit seinem Drängen und Einfluss auf die Entführung hatte. Untermauert wurde seine Vermutung von Bildern von ihm und John neben dem Artikel, wozu sich weitere gesellten, von Kollegen aus dem Ministerium.

„Wirklich Ashley Harlow von den Auroren ist lesbisch?“, fragte Shore und schnappte sich den Teil der Zeitung, auf dem die Bilder abgedruckt waren. Dass der Rest des Büros ihn empört ansah, schien er nicht zu bemerken.

Von Veva kam ein wütendes Schnauben und sie packte den Teil seiner Zeitung. „Nur Schwachsinnige hier“, zischte sie in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass ihre Laune in einen sehr gefährlichen Bereich gefallen war. Das Stück Papier in Shores Hand ging in einer Stichflamme auf, die den Mann zurückschrecken ließ. Veva stampfte davon, warf den Rest der Zeitung in den Müll und Prume ließ sich einen Moment länger Zeit, als strickt notwendig, um das Feuer wieder zu löschen.

Bellamy spürte, wie sich ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Er wusste im Moment nicht mehr, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er rieb sich über die Schläfen und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten in ihren Archivraum und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er spürte Tränen in die Augen steigen. Die Tiefen Atemzüge hatten nicht den beabsichtigten, beruhigenden Effekt. Die Verzweiflung schien sich nur noch weiter durch seinen Körper zu rasen und sich auszubreiten. Bellamy hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können. Nie zuvor hatte er so eine Angst um jemanden gehabt. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt und die Welt ausgeschlossen.

Die Türe öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder und Bellamy wusste, dass ihm niemand glauben würde, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Veva stand vor ihm, die Arme verschränkt und den Blick ernst. „Bel, du bist fertig, geh nach Hause.“  
Bellamy öffnete die Augen und sah die andere mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann! Ich kann nicht einfach gehen.“ Seine Worte kamen härter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du kannst hier im Moment nichts tun! Die Auroren sind dabei herauszufinden, wo sich Rich aufhält. Du bist völlig ausgebrannt.“

„Veva, hör auf mir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen, du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle!“ Er wollte nicht wütend werden, wollte Veva nicht so anfahren, aber in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, als so zu reagieren.

„Fuck, Belammy! Ich habe nie gesagt, ich würde wissen, wie du dich fühlst. Aber du siehst scheiße aus! Du kannst doch nicht mal mehr klar denken. Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen? Geh nach Hause.“ Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihre Stimme nicht nach Außen drang.

„Veva, ich bin dein Chef! Du kannst mir keine Vorschriften machen!“ Nun schrie auch er, außer sich, außer Kontrolle. Er sah die Röte in das Gesicht seiner Kollegin steigen.

Die Frau packte ihn am Kragen und drängte ihn hart gegen das Regal in seinem Rücken. Ihr Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. „Ich sage dir das als Freundin. Geh schlafen, verpiss dich von hier. Wir brauchen dich, wenn wir morgen den Einsatz planen. Wenn wir ihn durchführen. Wenn wir, verdammt noch mal, Murphy da wieder rausholen. Du bist völlig neben der Spur. Er braucht dich. Bei Sinnen.“

Bellamy packte ihre Hand und zog sie wieder von seinem Kragen, stieß die Hand von sich. In seinen Augen loderte es, doch Veva ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, energisch, mit festen Schritten. Die anderen warfen ihm einen Blick zu, bevor sie den Blick abwendeten. Er packte seine Jacke, seine Tasche und stopfte eine Akte hinein, bevor er das Büro verließ. Er wusste, dass Veva Recht hatte. Er war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, aber der Gedanke einfach zu schlafen, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wenn er aber einen Fehler machte bei der Befreiung, weil er übermüdet war, würde er sich das nicht verzeihen können. Er wusste, dass Veva ihn erreihen würde, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Und eigentlich hatte sie alles ganz gut selbst in der Hand.

Die Wohnung war leer, verlassen und dunkel. Es wirkte kalt und alles stand genauso, wie er es vor zwei Tagen verlassen hatte. Er spürte diesen Schmerz in sich aufkommen. Sein Müdes Hirn spielte ihm Erinnerungen vor, wie John sich an den Küchentresen lehnte und eine Schüssel mit Cheeri owls aß und ihm zugrinste, weil Bellamy wieder irgendetwas suchte. Er sah John und sich auf dem Sofa sitzen, die gemeinsame Zeit genießend. Bellamy ging an der Küche vorbei, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe das Licht anzuzaubern. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, wünschte er sich John dort friedlich schlafend vorzufinden, ein Bein aus dem Bett hängend, den Mund leicht geöffnet, während er völlige Entspannung ausdrückte. Doch auch hier war es dunkel und leer, nur gefüllt mit Erinnerungen, von denen Bellamy Angst hatte, dass sie der Vergangenheit angehören könnten. Er hatte sich entschlossen, dass er nicht hier bleiben konnte. Hier würde er ebenso wenig schlafen können, wie auf irgendeinem Sofa im Ministerium. Ob es eine gute Idee war, wieder zu gehen, wusste er nicht, aber ihm fiel nur ein Ort ein, an den er jetzt gehen konnte.

Kaum hatte er das längliche Wohnzimmer betreten, hörte er Stimmen aus dem Flur. Unsicher blieb er stehen, die Tasche an seiner Seite hängend. Einen Moment später erschien Octavia im Bademantel in ihrem Wonzimmer und sah ihren Bruder mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Sie brauchte nur einen Blick um seinen Zustand einschätzen zu können. Bevor er etwas sagen, oder sich für die Störung entschuldigen konnte, hob sie ihre Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer wieder. „Du musst gehen.“  
Eine unbekannte Männerstimme erklang. „Aber wieso denn? Was war das eben?“

„Nichts. Geh. Jetzt geh!“

Eilige Schritte ertönten, gefolgt von einigen weiteren leisen Worten, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Die Haustüre fiel schwer ins Schloss und Octavia kam zurück zu ihm, mit einem Trainingsanzug bekleidet.

„Ich schätze ich habe gestört“, sagte Bellamy trocken.

Seine Schwester verzog das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass dir nicht gefällt, was ich tue, aber jetzt ist es nicht die beste Zeit für eine Belehrung oder?“

Bellamy sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich so leer. Seine Schwester trat zu ihm und zog ihn einfach in ihre Arme. Er roch ihr Zitrusshampoo, ihr süßes Parfüm, was sich mit dem des fremden Besuchers mischte. Und doch war ihre Nähe so vertraut. Er versuchte nicht mehr, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die schon die ganze Zeit drohten aus ihm herauszubrechen. Octavia legte ihre Arme eng um ihn und hielt ihn einfach, als er Beherrschung verlor. „Ich habe so Angst, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehe.“ Seine Stimme war brüchig und nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich habe nie jemanden mehr geliebt und jetzt droht alles einfach...“ Seine Stimme brach ab und er schluckte. „Er hat so viel vor. Er hat nicht verdient wegen mir so etwas durchmachen zu müssen.“

Octavia drückte ihn an sich, dann ergriff sie seine Hand. „Komm“, sagte sie bestimmt, aber sanft und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie drückte den Mann auf das Sofa und drehte sich einmal um Kreis herum, auf der Suche etwas. Dann hielt sie vor Bellamy an und beugte sich vor um ihm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster zu ziehen. Er war zu erschöpft um etwas dazu zu sagen. Einige Sekunden später schwebten zwei Tassen mit heißem Kakao in den Raum und setzten sich auf den Kaffeetisch. Bellamy konnte den Rum bereits riechen.

Octavia reichte ihm eine Tasse und lehnte sich an das Sofa. „Bell, hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“  
Er hustete beinahe in seinen Kakao, trank einen großen Schluck und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Ich kann einfach nicht.“

Auch Octavia trank einen großen Schluck und zupfte an Bellamys Locken. Sie hatte oft gesagt, dass sie ihn darum beneidete. Zart zog sie an seinem Ohr um ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie ihm antun. Ich habe Angst, dass sie ihn quälen, dass es nie wieder sein wird wie vorher.“ Ein Schluchzen entkam ihm und er drückte sich einfach gegen seine Schwester, ließ den Tränen freien Lauf und ließ all das raus, was sich angestaut hatte.

„Fuck Bellamy, jetzt hör auf so rumzuheulen!“ Seine Schwester hatte sich eine gute halbe Stunde angehört, was ihn bedrückte und sah ihn nun mit strengem Blick an. „Als ob er dir die Schuld dafür geben wird, was geschehen ist. Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der dich so angesehen hat, wie er. Er ist völlig verliebt in dich.“

„Octavia, ich habe mir geschworen, dass ihm nie wieder jemand wehtun darf. Er hat schon so viel Scheiße erleben müssen und ich will die Lösung seiner Probleme sein, nicht ihm noch mehr bereiten.“ Die Tränen waren getrocknet, die Leere in seinem Inneren zurückgekehrt.

„Ich weiß, dass seine Familie ein Haufen Krimineller ist, aber war es wirklich so schlimm, was er erlebt hat?“ Sie lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und betrachtete ihren Bruder mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Vielleicht beschuldigte sie ihn, hin und wieder etwas dramatisch zu sein.

Bellamy fuhr sich durch die Haare, lehnte sich vor und stützte sein Kinn auf die Hände. „Ja. Wieso siehst du so aus, als würdest du es mir nicht glauben?“

Octavia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du übertreibst eben manchmal. Wir haben alle Dinge erlebt, die nicht schön sind. Und es geht mir auf den Nerv, dass du irgendwelche vagen Andeutungen machst, mir nicht sagst worum es geht, aber dann erwartest, dass ich Mitleid mit dem armen, kleinen John habe.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen scharfen Ton angenommen, der Bellamy aufsehen ließ.

„Wirklich Tavia, wollen wir jetzt anfangen aufzuzählen, was uns an dem anderen nervt? Du glaubst nicht, dass ich alles gut finde, was du tust.“ Er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, wie viel dir nicht gefällt. Du bist der golden boy. Vertrauensschüler, Jahrgangsbester, Klassenbester in der Ausbildung, Leiter der Hit-Wizards. Glaubst du es war einfach da als jüngere Schwester irgendwie mitzuhalten? Ich weiß, wie viel ich falsch mache!“

„Keiner hat von dir erwartet, dass du diese Titel auch bekommst. Du hast deine eigene Karriere.“ Bellamy war überrascht, wie energisch Octavia in diesem Punkt war. Sie war immer seine kleine Schwester, auf die er ein Auge haben musste, aber er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass sie das Gefühl hatte in seinem Schatten zu stehen.

„Natürlich haben unsere Eltern das. Sie sind von allem begeistert was du tust. Und dann komme ich und sage, ich will Quidditch spielen. Ich habe gesehen wie ihre letzten Hoffnungen zusammengebrochen sind. Nur, dass du mit John zusammen bist, passt nicht in dein makelloses Zeugnis.“ Sie sprach wieder leiser und sah ihren Bruder sanft an. Ihre Eltern liebten sie, aber die gut verbergen konnten sie die Enttäuschung nicht.

„Das mit John ist doch quatscht.“

Octavia lachte. „Oh Bell. Sie lächeln und nicken und sagen dir, wie gerne sie ihn haben, aber sie sehen nicht, was er geschafft hat, sondern was seine Familie getan hat. Und natürlich das mit den Enkelkindern.“

Bellamy rieb sich über die Augen. Er wollte widersprechen. Wollte ihr sagen, dass das Einbildung war. „John hat etwas Ähnliches gesagt. Er meinte auch, dass unsere Eltern ihn nicht mögen.“ Er fühlte sich geschlagen, überwältigt von diesem Gespräch.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber er hat Recht. Ich mag ihn sehr gerne und ich finde ihr seid ein wundervolles Paar. Vielleicht so schön, dass es wieder ätzend wird.“ Sie lächelte aufmunternd und als sie sah, wie ihr Bruder wieder in dieser Verzweiflung versank, zog sie ihn zu sich. „Komm, du schläfst heute hier. Du siehst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen.“

Bellamy war überrascht, dass er wirklich schlafen konnte, als seine Schwester neben ihm lag. Doch ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn und vertrieb die Ängste lang genug, dass er einschlafen konnte. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass er auf seine Schwester aufpassen würde, dass er da war, um ihr Sicherheit zu geben, doch inzwischen war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht hatte er es genauso falsch eingeschätzt wie das Verhalten seiner Eltern. Sein Wecker klingelte viel zu früh und holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Octavia lag am anderen Ende des Bettes, mit einem Bein von der Kante hängend und schlief trotz des Weckers weiter. Leise stand Bellamy auf und machte sich fertig für einen Arbeitstag, der sie alle noch einmal auf die Probe stellen würde.


	5. Tag 4

Noch bevor der Wecker klingelte, schreckte Bellamy aus dem Scglaf auf und starrte an ene fremde Decke. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen wo er war. Seine Schwester lag ausgebreitet auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, ein Bein von der Matratze baumelnd. Bellamys Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Er rieb sich über die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust und stand im Gegensatz zu seinen nebligen Geanken. Doch dann hatte er sich wieder gesammelt und stand auf, um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen. Die Auroren verrichteten ihre Arbeit gut, das wusste er eigentlich, aber er hatte Angst, dass sie den Aufenthaltsort nicht gefunden hatten, oder schlimmer, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten und schlechte Nachrichten mitbrachten. Bellamy starrte in den Spiegel. Er hatte definitiv schon besser ausgesehen. Die letzten Tage hatte er auf das Rasieren verzichtet und der wenige Schlaf malte sich unter seinen Augen ab. Er musste sich konzentrieren, fokusieren. Wenn er nicht funktionierte, konnte die ganze Aktion den Bach hinuntergehen. Nit einem Zauber trocknete er die Haare, was sie nur noch wilder von seinem Kopf abstehen ließ. Er gab einfach auf und schob den Zauberstab wieder in sein Holster, übeprüfte seine Uniform und öffnete die Türe vom Badezimmer wieder. An die Wand gelehnt stand Oktavia, diie haare ähnlich wild und unzähmbar, aber weniger lockig, mit iner riesigen Kaffeetasse in der Hand, die sie Bellamy entgegenhielt. "Ich dachte, den kannst du vielleicht gebrauchen." 

Bellamy lächlte dankbar und nahm die große Tasse entgegen. "Danke." Die warme Flüssigkeit half ihm tatsächlich ein wenig ruhiger zu werden. Er tmete tief durch und versuchte die ganzen Zweifel herunterzuschlucken. Dafür hatte er keine Zeit. 

"Das wird schon Bell. Ihr findet sie und werdet sie befreien, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Dass es John gut ging, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht versprechen, aber sie hoffte inständig, dass er die Tortur halbwegs gesund überstehen würde. Nicht nur um Johns Willen, sondern auch dem ihres Bruders. 

In erstaunlich kurzer Zeit hatte er den Becher geelert und reichte ihn seiner Schwester zurück, bevor er sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben." 

"Ich weiß." Sie drückte ihn noch einmal und schob ihn dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er würde einen Umweg über sein zu Huse nehmen, da Octavias Kamin nicht mit dem Ministerium verbunden war. "Meld dich einfch nachher, ja?" 

Bellamy nickte. "Danke." Dann nahm er das grüne Pullver und warf es in den Kamin, um sich schließlich in das Ministerium zu begeben. 

Bellamy war froh darüber, dass Veva ihn so energisch nach Hause geschickt hatte und er tatsächlich eine Nacht geschlafen hatte. Er konnte zwar nicht sagen, dass er erholt war, aber deutlich konzentrierter als gestern. Seine Hand fuhr immer wieder prüfend zu dem Zauberstab an seiner Seite. 

"Blake!" Die Stimme Potters hallte durch den Gang, als er auf Bellamy zueilte. "Blake, wir haben den Ort gefunden, an dem die Geiseln festgehalten werden." Der Auror legte dem Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete auf eine der Bürotüren, bevor er hineinging und die Türe hinter ihnen schloss. "Allerdings haben wir einen Fehler gemacht." 

Bellamy hob überrascht die Brauen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Potter ihm jetzt einen Fehler eingestehen würde. "Wir haben damit gerechnet, dass es einen persönlichen Hintergrund hat, nachdem du uns von dem Zusammenhang zwischen Riches Hintergrund und dem Assembly Fall erzählt hast. Wir hatten die Verwandten und Freunde überprüft, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts geschieht." Er richtete sich die Brille und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne, bevor er fortfuhr. "Wir haben allerdings nicht registrierte Muggelbeziehungen außer Acht gelassen. Und sie haben es geschafft den Partner von Elms zu entführen." 

Der Hit-Wizard konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Veva außer sich war. "Also das bedeutet wir haben jetzt drei Gefangene?" Am liebsten wäre Bellamy sofort losgestürmt und hätte jeden einzelnen von ihnen dort herausgeholt, aber er musste jetzt sachlich bleiben, zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. "Wie viele sind an der Entführung beteiligt?" 

"Als Kopf dahinter gehen wir von zwei Leuten aus. Beteiligt sein werden aber mehr. Wir gehen von 6 bis 10 aus." 

Bellamy rieb sich über die Schläfe und nickte. "Sind schon Leute vor Ort?" 

"Ja, drei meiner Leute. Wichtig ist, dass sie uns nicht bemerken und wir bei Zugriff zuerst die Sicherheit der Geiseln sicherstellen." Potter sah seinen Kollegen eindringlich an. "Es darf keine Alleingänge geben. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass alle der Beteiligten sich wehren werden. Das wird nicht ohne Kampf ablaufen, da bin ich mir sicher." 

Bellamy mochte sich über einige Dinge aufregen, die Potter tat, aber meistens musste er zugeben, dass er der Richtige für den Job war. "Das denke ich auch nicht. Aber darauf sind wir vorbereitet. Wir brauchen einen Lageplan und dann werde ich meine Leute darauf vorbereiten. Wir sollten wirklich keine Zeit mehr verlieren." 

Potter nickte bestätigend. "Das werde ich auch tun. Und ich kümmere mich um Einsatzheiler und Portschlüssel zum St.Mungos." Die Heiler mussten darauf gefasst sein mögliche Verletzte zu versorgen. Es blieb zu hoffen, dass die Entführer sich ergeben würden, aber sie beide hatten wenig Hoffnung darauf. Und neben dem Problem, dass ein Teil der Hit-Wizard Abteilung persönlich von dem Fall betroffen war, waren Geiselnahmen immer besonders heikel. Übergriffe auf feindliche Gruppen waren die eine Sache. Sie waren alle darauf vorbereitet, dass es Gegenwehr gab, sie waren dazu ausgebildet worden und nahmen die Gefahr in Kauf. Aber bei den Geiseln handelte es sich um Zivilisten, die das Unglück gehabt hatten in diese Situation geraten zu sein, weil sie in einer Beziehung zu ihnen standen. Und sie wussten nicht, in welchem Zustand sie waren. Was war, wenn einer von ihnen unter dem Imperius Fluch stand? 

Veva war erstaunlich blass, aber in ihren Augen loderte das Feuer, was Bellamy erwartet hatte. Sie stand mit überkreuzten Armen inmitten des Büros und starrte wütend auf das Pinnbrett. 

"Veva. Ich habe es gerade von Potter gehört", begann Bellamy und die Frau drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre Kiefer waren so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass es knirschte. 

"Ich will das hier nur vorbei haben." Sie ließ die Arme sinken und lehnte sich einen Moment an den Tisch hinter ihr. "Und ich schätze danach werde ich ihn nie wieder sehen." Die Wut wich einem traurigen Ausdruck. Resignation vielleicht auch. 

"Warum glaubst du das?" Bellamy konnte ja nicht einmal sagen, dass er keine Zweifel hatte, ob die Beziehung zwischen ihm und John so weiterbestehen konnte. 

Natürlich würde es mit einem Muggel keineswegs leichter werden. 

"Er ist jetzt schon von Nichts davon überzeugt. Er weiß manchmal nicht, was er von mir halten soll, wie sollte sich das ändern, wenn er von Zauberern entführt wurde?" 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist besser, wenn wir ihn obliviieren und auf seinen Weg schicken. Er wird das alles nicht verkraften." 

Er sah Veva dabei zu, wie sie für sich eine Entscheidung fällte. Dann stieß sie sich vom Tisch ab. "Aber wir müssen erst einmal soweit kommen, nicht wahr? Solange er gefangen ist, bringt uns das ja alles nicht weiter." 

Als sie an Bellamy vorbei gehen wollte, hielt er sie am Ellenbogen zurück. "Es tut mir leid." 

"Ich weiß. Aber alles, was wir jetzt machen können ist, einen guten Job abzuliefern." Das war kein Moment um mit ihr zu diskutieren oder ihr Trost spenden zu wollen. 

Sie würden sehen, was sich aus der Situation ergab. Veva war jemand der sich lieber darauf konzentrierte, das Problem was vor einem lag zu lösen, anstelle sich schon mit den Konsequenzen zu beschäftigen, die in der Zukunft daraus resultierten. Dass sie schon ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ihrem Freund das Gedächtnis zu nehmen, war ungewöhnlich. 

Es war überraschend still dafür, dass ein großer Teil beider Abteilungen zusammen saß. Bellamy hatte sich gezwungen seine Ängste um John beiseite zu schieben und war die Planung mit mathematischer Genauigkeit angegangen. Er betrachtete die Zahlen und die Gefahren und plante den Einsatz, wie auch alle anderen: Möglichst objektiv. Bellamy sah in angespannte Gesichter, determiniert Kollegen und Freunde aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Sie würden die erste Linie bei einem Zugriff bilden. Natürlich sollte erst mit den Entführern verhandelt werden, sie zum Aufgeben gebracht werden, doch keiner glaubte wirklich, dass sie ihr Ziel damit erreichen würden. Sein Team war gut. Sein Team war auf Krisenfälle vorbereitet worden. Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. 

"Jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat?", fragte Potter gerade und sah in die Runde. Wenn die Muggel-Öffentlichkeit etwas davon mitbekam, würden sich noch einige Probleme mehr daraus ergeben. 

Allgemeines Nicken beantwortete die Frage des Zauberers. Sie würden alleine zahlenmäßig weitaus überlegen sein, was aber nicht bedeuten musste, dass die Geiseln sicher waren. Die Auroren, Hit-Wizards und Heiler standen auf und bereiteten sich auf den Einsatz vor. 

Natürlich blieb es den anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern nicht verborgen, als sich eine ganze Gruppe an Hexen und Zauberern in ihren Einsatzuniformen zu den Apparierstellen im Ministerium begaben. Die Roben der Auroren hoben sich von den schwarzen Uniformen der Hit-Wizards ab und die Heiler in grünen Roben mischten sich wie bunte Punkte darunter. 

Die Stimmung war spürbar angespannt. Es hatte Versuche von Verhandlungen gegeben, doch sie waren genauso erfolglos, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Jetzt allerdings warteten sie nur darauf, das Gebäude endlich zu stürmen. Es war unerträglich zu wissen, dass John nur Meter entfernt war, aber Bellamy nicht wusste, wie es ihm ging. 

Die alte Lagerhalle war umgeben von Schutzzaubern, die jedes Weiterkommen verhinderten. Wieder versuchten die Geiselnehmer es mit ihrer Vorderung: "Lasst die Gefangenen Mitglieder der Assembly frei und wir lassen eure Leute gehen." 

Objektiv wusste Bellamy, dass das keine Option war. Es waren zu viele von ihnen inhaftiert. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschah, wenn sie nachgaben. Aber der andere Teil von ihm wollte alles tun, um diese Situation schnellstmöglich zu beenden. Doch sie brauchten Beweise, dass die Geiseln überhaupt noch lebten. Und die bekamen sie. Die drei Gestalten tauchten an einem der milchigen Fenster auf, Zauberstäbe auf die Gefangenen gerichtet. Das Lager war zu weit entfernt um Details erkennen zu können, doch es reichte um zu sehen, dass es ihnen nicht gut ging. Um die Angst zu bemerken, mussten sie nicht ihre Gesichtszüge erkennen können.   
Der Schatten machte es schwer zu erkennen, aber Bellamy war sich sicher, Blut auf Johns rechter Seite zu erkennen. Er spürte heiße Wut durch seine Adern schießen. Jemand hatte ihn verletzt und er wollte diesen jemand dafür bezahlen lassen. 

"Blake, konzentrier dich." Vevas Stimme neben ihm riss ihn wieder aus seiner Vorstellung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er wusste, dass sie das gleiche durchmachte. Er wollte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren und gefasst sein. Am liebsten wollte er rücksichtlos loslaufen und selbst dafür sorgen, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen bestraft wurde. Aber die Kritik war bereits groß genug, dass sie überhaupt noch an dem Fall arbeiteten. Wenn er jetzt etwas dummes tat, würde sehr viel auf dem Spiel stehen. 

Als die Schutzzauber fielen, ging alles viel zu schnell. Ein statisches Kribbeln jagte über Bellamys Haut, als er durch die Überreste des Schutzwalls lief. Die ersten Zauber wurden durch die teils zerbrochenen Fenster der Lagerhalle geworfen. Blitze schlugen vor ihren Füßen ein, prallten auf ihre Schilder. Ein gezieltes Bombarda auf die Flügeltür hallt in ihren Ohren wieder, als die Flügel mit metallischem Quietschen beinahe aus den Angeln gerissen werden und gegen die Wände prallen. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand fühlt sich heiß an, schwer. Die Halle vor ihnen ist mit Barrikaden aus Kisten und Tonnen durchzogen. Ein Fluch rauscht gegen sein Schild und bringt es ins Wanken. Plötzlich erklingen Schreie, als beide Seiten gleichzeitig angreifen. 

"Expulso!" Er spürt den Nachhall des Zaubers, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt einschlägt. Sein Blick gleitet durch die Halle, auf der Suche nach den Geiseln.   
Eine der Barrikaden zerberstet, Splitter drohen beide Seiten zu verletzen. 

"Expelliarmus!" Der Zauberstab eines der Angreifer, der auf Bellamy zielte, fliegt durch die Halle. Doch er schenkt den Auseinandersetzungen keine Beachtung, nur darauf fokussiert zur Treppe zu gelangen, die in weitere Räume führte. Dicht hinter sich hörte er weitere Schritte, doch er drehte sich nicht um, um nachzusehen. 

Bellamy duckte sich und ein weiterer Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp, sprengte ein Loch aus dem Beton in der Wand. Bruchstücke knirschten unter seinen Füßen. Er widerstand der Versuchung blind einen Fluch in die Richtung seines Angreifers zu werfen und stürmte auf die Treppe zu. Die Metallstufen knarzten und quietschten unter ihm, als er nach oben sprintete. Die Tür war verschlossen. Hinter ihm kamen Veva und zwei Auroren hergeeilt. 

"Alohomora." Zu seiner Erleichterung sprang die Türe ohne weiteren Widerstand auf. 

Ein erschrockener Zauberer blickte ihn an, den Zauberstab auf eine schwarzhaarige Frau gerichtet, die gefesselt und geknebelt an die Wand gelehnt saß. Auf ihren Wangen glänzten Tränenspuren, eine Schürfwunde zog sich über ihre nackte Schulter. 

"Stupor!" "Expelliarmus!" Schallte es durch den Raum, als Bellamy und seine Kollegen gleichzeitig versuchten den Mann zu überwältigen. Blitze trafen aufeinander, stoben in Funken auseinander, als der Mann es schaffte die Zauber abzulenken. 

"Geh weiter!", rief Veva ihm zu. "Wir schaffen das hier schon."   
Bellamy fragte nicht weiter nach. Er setzte seinen Weg fort durch weitere Türen, folgte einem Labyrinth an Büroräumen. 

Auf einmal sah er ihn. John. Er stand an der Seite eines Mannes, dessen Gesicht Bellamy bekannt vorkam. Er war ausgezehrter, als auf dem Foto, die Haut blasser und mit einer Bestimmtheit in den Augen, die Bellamy zögern ließ. Seinen Zauberstab hielt Rich erhoben, auf ihn gerichtet. 

"John." Seine Stimme war brüchig und viel weniger bestimmt, als es ihm lieb war. Doch John starrte vor sich hin und schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. Ein Teil seiner Haare war mit Blut verklebt, unter seinem Auge hatte sich ein dicker blauer Fleck gebildet. 

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du als erstes hierherkommen würdest." Auf Richs Gesicht breitete sich ein hämisches Lächeln auf. Das Lächeln eines Mannes, der nicht viel zu verlieren hatte. 

"Es geht dir nicht um die Freilassung der Inhaftierten, oder?" Er musste einen Weg finden um ihn zu überwältigen, ohne John dabei in Gefahr zu bringen. 

"Doch, schon." Sein Grinsen raubte Bellamy die Nerven. "Oder zumindest war es ein guter Grund. Dich hier zu haben ist allerdings noch besser." 

"Wieso gerade mich?" Er musste ihn hinhalten. "Hat es etwas mit der Festnahme der anderen Mitglieder zu tun?"   
Rich schnaubte. "Du weißt es nicht einmal oder?" Eine Vene an seinem Hals pulsierte heftig. "Du warst es, der meine Frau getötet hat."   
Ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. 

"Es spielt für mich keine Rolle, wer alles verhaftet worden ist. Das hätten wir noch überstanden. Aber sie hat das St.Mungos nie wieder verlassen." Wut mischte sich mit Trauer, als er fortfuhr. "Also wollte ich, dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt." 

Bellamy spürte den Klos in seinem Hals. Die Verhaftung war ähnlich abgelaufen wie der Einsatz heute. Sie hatten gewartet, bis die Gruppe sich versammelt hatte um zuzuschlagen. Flüche flogen kreuz und quer und er selbst hatte schwere Verbrennungen am Rücken erlitten. Sie alle hatten Widerstand geleistet, bis es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Aber eine der Hexen hatte ihre Niederlage nicht einsehen wollten. Nur zu genau erinnerte er sich an den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie mehrere Flüche trafen, wobei Bellamys direkt in ihre Brust einschlug. Es war immer ein Risiko, wenn sich die Zauber vermischten. "Sie hat nicht aufgegeben", seine Stimme klang kratzig. 

"Und jetzt ist sie tot!" Das Gesicht des Mannes hatte sich zu einer grässlichen Fratze verzogen. "Los, verteidige mich", sagte er schließlich zu John und reichte ihm den Zauberstab, der in seinem Gürtel gesteckt hatte. 

"Nein. John!" Doch John hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gehoben und sah mit leerem Blick auf seinen Freund. 

"Bombarda." 

"Portego!" 

"Relashio." 

Zauber hagelten auf das Schutzschild ein, als Bellamy zurückwich. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Rich ihnen zusah. Johns Augen waren kalt, so fremd. Es tat weh ihm gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Etwas, was er niemals geschehen lassen wollte. John hatte so viel Schlimmes erlebt und nun musste er ihm entgegentreten. 

"John!" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab. Er wusste nicht, was er anderes tun sollte. "Petrificus tot-"   
Doch Rich hatte nur auf den Augenblick gewartet. 

"Expelliarmus." Mit Wucht prallte der Fluch auf seinen Arm, riss ihm den Zauberstab aus den Fingern und stieß Bellamy gegen die Wand, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Er hörte das dumpfe Klappern von Holz auf Beton und machte sich auf den nächsten Fluch gefasst. Doch er kam nicht. Stattdessen trat Rich vor und sah auf ihn hinab. "Er ist dir wichtig, nicht wahr?" Sein Zauberstab war auf John gerichtet, der noch immer benommen dastand. Seine Knöchel waren wund und verkrustet. Er sah zu Bellamy und einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Bellamy war unbewaffnet, sein Zauberstab außer Reichweite. 

"Avada -" 

Es fühlte sich an, als würde Lava durch seine Adern rinnen. Seine Gedanken waren erfüllt von blendender weißer Wut und Panik. Er spürte einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Knöchel, als er sich mit einem Mal nach vorne warf und rücksichtslos den anderen Mann von den Beinen riss. Eine Hand schloss sich um den Zauberstab, die andere um den Hals des Angreifers. Mit ungeahnter Wucht und einem Klang der an schnellende Peitschen erinnerte, schlossen sich die leuchtenden Seile des wort- und Zauberstablosen Incarcerus um seine Glieder, seinen Mund, seine Mitte und nahmen ihm jeglichen Bewegungsfreiraum.   
Bellamy schnappte nach Luft, als er plötzlich wieder atmen konnte. Ihm war schwindelig. Schnell ergriff er den Zauberstab des anderen. Er fühlte sich falsch an in seiner Hand. Kalt und falsch. 

"Finite Incantatem." Mit einem Mal verschwand der abwesende Ausdruck aus Johns Augen. Was zurückkehrte war Schmerz und Angst. Er sackte in sich zusammen, fiel auf seine Knie. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte Bellamy ihn gepackt und zu sich gezogen. 

"John. John?" 

Ein schwaches Stöhnen kam zwischen den aufgeplatzten Lippen hervor. Das Blut an seiner Wange war noch frisch. 

"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Bellamy und versuchte seine zitternden Finger zu beruhigen. 

Schritte erklangen auf dem Flur, hektische Stimmen. Dann flog die Türe auf. 

"Hier! Sie sind hier!" 

Doch Bellamy konnte nicht auf die anderen achten. Sein Blick wich nicht von John. Er hatte das Gefühl mit jedem Moment weitere Verletzungen zu finden. 

"Wurde aber auch Zeit", brachte John kratzig, mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns hervor. 

Heiße Tränen tropften über seine Wangen und hinterließen Spuren in der Staubschicht. Jemand packte ihn an den Schultern. "Er muss ins Krankenhaus." Doch die Worte drangen nicht bis zu ihm hindurch. Er wollte einfach nur, dass alles wieder gut wurde. Grün gewandete Zauberer und Hexen strömten in den kleinen Raum, beugten sich über John und Rich. 

"Blake, du musst ihn loslassen. Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen." Endlich begriff er, dass die Stimme und die Hand zu Potter gehörten. 

"Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen." Nicht einmal seine eigene Stimme klang richtig in seinen Ohren. 

"Sie müssen ihn behandeln. Und wir werden direkt nachkommen." Etwas energischer, als zuvor, packte Potter ihn und zog ihn auf die Beine. Mit geübten Griffen hatten   
die Heiler John auf eine Trage gelegt und hielten den Portschlüssel bereit, der sie direkt in das Krankenhaus bringen würde. 

Bellamy war erleichtert, dass sich jemand anderes um die Festnahme kümmerte, da er nicht dafür garantieren konnte, sich nicht zu vergessen. 

"Wie sieht es draußen aus?", fragte er Potter leise. Er musste sich noch ein wenig zusammenreißen. 

"Die Geiseln sind alle befreit. Es gibt ein paar Verletzte auf beiden Seiten, aber soweit wir die Übersicht haben, sind alle geschnappt worden, die hier waren. Den Muggelmann hat es etwas mehr mitgenommen. Von der Psyche her. Ansonsten geht es ihm noch verhältnismäßig gut." Dann stockte er einen Moment. "Wir schaffen das hier. Geh ins Krankenhaus. Und untersuchen solltest du dich auch lassen." 

"Ich weiß." Er schenkte Potter ein kurzes Lächeln. Es war nur wahrscheinlich, dass er Veva und Rheyes im Krankenhaus treffen würde. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Szenario apparierte er zum St.Mungos. 

Bellamy hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er sich besser fühlen würde, sobald er John aus den Händen dieser Verrückten befreit hatte, doch im Moment sah er, wie sehr es John mitgenommen hatte und es brach ihm das Herz. Seine eigenen Untersuchungen hatte er kurz abgewiegelt, damit er seinem Freund zur Seite stehen konnte. Die Verletzungen hatten problemlos wieder geheilt werden können, doch Bellamy wusste, dass diese Zeit noch andere Spuren hinterlassen hatte. John hatte unter dem Imperius Fluch gestanden und Bellamy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er das einfach so wegstecken konnte. 

"Hei." Zart streichelte Bellamy über die Hand des anderen, als er gerade die Augen aufschlug. "Wie geht es dir?" Natürlich war es eine blöde Frage, aber was sagte man in so einer Situation sonst. 

John nickte langsam. "In Ordnung." Er schluckte mühsam, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Freund. "Wieso hast du dich vorhin entschuldigt?" 

"Du hast mitbekommen, was Rich alles gesagt hat?" Seine Handflächen wurden so schrecklich feucht. 

Wieder nickte John. 

"Du bist in diese Gefahr geraten, weil er sich an mir rechen wollte. Und ich habe nicht geschafft auf dich aufzupassen." 

"Normalerweise kann ich auch ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen." Vorsichtig drückte er die Hand seines Freundes und suchte seinen Blick. "Du kannst nichts dafür, das hätte auch anders passieren können." 

Bellamy senkte seinen Kopf und drückte Johns Hand gegen seine Stirn. "Vielleicht. Es ist aber nur deswegen geschehen. Und ich habe dir geschworen, dich niemals zu verletzen und auf dich aufzupassen. Und dann habe ich zugelassen, dass dieser Verrückte dich mehrere Tage gefangen hält." 

John schluckte sichtbar und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die Bettdecke. Es war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Bellamy sagte, dass sie einiges aufzuarbeiten hatten. "Bis morgen muss ich noch hierbleiben", sagte John und verzog das Gesicht. "Zur Beobachtung." 

Bellamy wollte für ihn da sein, ihm gut zureden, ihm helfen, doch er wusste nicht wie. 

"Wie geht es den anderen?" Die meiste Zeit waren sie in einem Raum gehalten worden, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass sie an einem Kampf nicht vorbeikommen würden. Er war erstaunt gewesen, wie Raven mit der Situation umgegangen war. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, das war klar, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung nicht verloren, hatte alles stoisch ertragen und sich Pläne zurechtgelegt, wie sie sich im Notfall selbst befreien könnten. John konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es Momente gegeben hatte, in denen er versucht war einfach aufzugeben, sich in den Gedanken gehen zu lassen, dass er tatsächlich so nutzlos war, wie sein Bruder, seine Familie, ihm immer wieder vorgehalten hatte. Bei der Erinnerung an seinen Bruder spürte er das vertraute, wütende Brennen in seinem Magen. 

"Körperlich soweit gut. Es konnte alles geheilt werden. Rheyes ist bei ihrem Bruder. Und Veva denkt darüber nach die Beziehung zu Thomas zu beenden. Oder er wird es tun." 

John wirkte nicht überrascht von dieser Option. "Für manche ist diese Welt eben nichts." Er lächelte nachdenklich. "Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich auch darüber nachgedacht, das alles einfach hinter mir zu lassen und irgendwo anders ganz neu anzufangen." Er wendete den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. "Aber irgendwie konnte ich die Magie nicht einfach hinter mir lassen. Und dann hat es sich ja auch zum Besseren gewendet." 

"Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast. Sonst hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich nie getroffen." 

"Du hättest jemand anderen gefunden. Da bin ich mir sicher." Er ließ sich zurück in das Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. "Ich glaube ich muss mich noch ein wenig ausruhen."


	6. And all was well?

Es kam häufiger vor, dass John in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren zu gehen schien. Er stand am Fenster im Wohnzimmer und sah hinaus, ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand. 

Bellamy hängte seinen Umhang an den Haken und nahm den grün, gelben Schal ab, ehe er ihn auf einen Stuhl warf und zu John trat. "Octavia hat dich vermisst." 

Der Jüngere sah zu ihm auf und nickte. "Ich weiß. Beim nächsten Mal bin ich auch wieder dabei. Wie ist das Spiel gelaufen?" 

"Sehr gut. Die Puddelmere haben gewonnen. Mit nur 10 Punkten, aber Sieg ist Sieg, oder?" Bellamy hatte zuvor kein allzu großes Interesse an Quidditch gehabt, aber seit Octavia professionell spielte, fühlte er sich verpflichtet immer ein Auge auf die Geschehnisse zu haben. Und natürlich verpasste er, wenn möglich, auch keines ihrer Spiele. 

"Das freut mich. Octavia ist aber auch eine gute Spielerin. Sie haben Glück sie bekommen zu haben." Er trank einen Schluck und stellte das Glas auf dem Regal ab. "Ich hoffe sie war nicht böse, dass ich nicht da war?" 

Bellamy schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Arme um seinen Freund, stützte sein Kinn auf Johns Schulter. "Nein, sie har Verständnis." Zärtlich drückte er den anderen an sich. Er wünschte sich, dass er die Anspannung von seinem Freund nehmen könnte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die des anderen und er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken. "Soll ich uns noch etwas zu essen machen?" Seine Hand glitt über den Bauch des anderen und zog ihn enger an sich. Johns Geruch kitzelte seine Nase und rief so viele Erinnerungen wach. Er wollte ihm die Freiheit geben, die er brauchte, aber er vermisste die Nähe zu ihm. 

John schloss seine Augen und streichelte über Bellamys Hände, bevor er sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm drehte. "Ja, das wäre schön." Er sah dem anderen in die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. 

"John, alles in Ordnung?" Er schob den anderen auf Armeslänge von sich und betrachtete ihn eingehend. 

John drückte seine Hand und nickte, bevor er ihn in Richtung der Küche mit sich zog. "Bell, wir haben darüber geredet. Ich brauche im Moment einfach etwas Zeit um mit meinen Gedanken klar zu kommen." 

Der Ältere folgte ihm und seufzte leise, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster. "Natürlich. Aber ich wünschte einfach, ich könnte dir mehr abnehmen. Ich will doch nur für dich da sein. Und vermisse es einfach dir nah zu sein." Er öffnete den Küchenschrank um herauszufinden, was sie heute Abend noch essen konnten. John war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, dem er sich völlig verbunden fühlte. Er wollte keine Geheimnisse haben, wollte wissen, dass es auf Beidseitigkeit beruhte. Doch im Moment war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob John noch immer so fühlte. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihm keine Schuld gab, dass er niemals daran gedacht hatte, dass er in dieser Situation nur wegen Bell war, aber ob er das auch das war, was er wirklich dachte, konnte er nicht wissen. Eine Packung Nudeln flog an ihm vorbei und ergoss sich in das Wasser, von dem er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass John es aufgesetzt hatte. Als dieser an ihm vorbei greifen wollte, hielt Bellamy seine Hand fest und zog ihn zu sich. Zärtlich strich er dem anderen über die Wange und legte seine Hand in Johns Nacken, um ihn in den Kuss zu ziehen. Leidenschaft war immer ein Teil ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Nicht nur das Verlangen dem anderen so nah zu sein, ihn zu spüren, sondern auch das grenzenlose Vertrauen, was sie sich in diesen Momenten schenkten. Doch im Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob das noch immer so war. Er ließ seine Hand über Johns Rücken gleiten und schob sie in seine Hosentasche. "John, vertraust du mir noch?" 

John hielt inne, eine Hand auf seiner Brust abgestützt. "Natürlich." 

Bellamy schob den Kleineren gegen die Wand, versank einen Moment in seinen blauen Augen. Ihr Kuss war zu Beginn sanft, vorsichtig, aber wurde schnell intensiver. Nach all diesen Jahren fühlte sich noch immer jeder Kuss so richtig an. Atemlos trennte er sich von John und das Schmunzeln auf den Lippen seines Partners ließ sein Herz flattern. Er war der Richtige für ihn, da war er sich selten so sicher gewesen. Seine Küsse wanderten über seine Wange zu seinem Hals, hinterließen eine zarte, feuchte Spur. Seine Zähne kratzten über seinen Hals, bevor er an der dünnen Haut saugte, womit er John ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Eine Hand suchte die seines Freundes, die andere suchte sich ihren Weg unter Johns Hemd, spürte die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging. Wieder fing er die verführerischen Lippen ein und ließ seine Hand über seine Seite, hoch zu seiner Brust wandern.  
Auch wenn er die Tätowierung nicht sah, wusste er, dass die schäumende Welle an Johns Hüfte in dem Moment, in dem er sie berührte, am Ufer aufschlug. Die Wärme des anderen raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Doch bevor er die Hemdknöpfe öffnen konnte, legte sich eine Hand um seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf. 

"Bell, es tut mir leid. Ich kann das einfach noch nicht." Johns Stimme war leise, brüchig und er sah den anderen entschuldigend an. 

Bellamy atmete tief durch und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand, bevor er seine Hände von ihm zog. 

John ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und starrte an die Decke, einen feuchten Schimmer auf den Augen. "Es hat wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun. Bitte glaub mir das Bell. Ich arbeite daran, aber im Moment ist es einfach noch zu viel." Seine Stimme brach mit einem Zittern ab und Bellamy zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. 

"Ist schon gut. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dir alle Zeit lasse, die du brauchst." Fast schmerzhaft pressten sich Johns Finger in seine Schultern. "Ich bin immer da, wenn du reden willst." Er spürte das Nicken an seinem Hals. Einen Moment blieben sie so stehen, dann löste sich John wieder von ihm. 

"Ich mach mal unser Essen fertig." Hinter seinem Grinsen versteckte er alles, was ihn aufwühlte. Kochen war nicht unbedingt Johns Leidenschaft und meistens übernahm Bellamy die Aufgabe, aber er wusste auch, dass das seine Art war Bellamy um Verständnis zu bitten. 

Einen Augenblick blieb Bellamy an der Wand lehnen und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln. Dann stieß er sich wieder ab und legte John eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Komm, ich helfe dir." Wenige Handbewegungen später schnitten die Messer selbstständig Möhren und Zwiebeln und der Knoblauch dünstete in einer Pfanne. 

John war bereits ein paar Minuten früher am Café angekommen und hatte einen abgelegenen Platz gesucht, damit sie sich imhestört unterhalten konnten. Er hatte um das Treffen gebeten, auch wenn er sich davor fürchtete. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht alles begreifen konnte, was bei der Entführung geschehen war. Es wirkte wie ein Albtraum. Die Welt ging weiter wie zuvor und nichts hatte sich verändert, doch es gab Momente, in denen sich alles anders anfühlte. Als die Glocke über der Türe klingelte, sah er auf. Nur zufällig war er bei einem Spaziergang an diesem kleinen Café vorbeigekommen und es erschien ihm wie eine gute Idee das Treffen hier hin zu verlegen. Eine ältere, dickliche Hexe wuselte hinter der Theke herum und bereitete kleine Törtchen zu. Es war erstaunlich gemütlich, auch wenn John befürchtete, dass einige Ecken schon eine Weile keinen Staubwedel mehr gesehen hatten. Bedient worden war er von einem kleinen Hauselfen, dessen Ohren mehr einem Schlapphut ähnelten. Sehr freundlich, aber seine Geschwindigkeit war dem Ambiente angemessen. 

Wieder klingelte die Türe und dieses Mal war es wirklich Raven, die hineintrat. Einen Moment sah sie sich unsicher um. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch eher das Gefühl in einem Wohnzimmer gelandet zu sein, als in einem Café. Als sie John entdeckte, lächelte sie und winkte ihm zu. Es fiel nicht stark auf, doch sie zog eines ihrer Beine nach, als sie auf ihn zukam und sich auf den weichen Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzte. Schuldgefühle schossen durch ihn hindurch und schon war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das hier wirklich eine gute Idee war. 

Doch Raven lächelte. "Ich glaube ich bin drei mal an der Türe vorbeigelaufen, bis ich verstanden habe, dass es hier rein geht." Sie schlug die Karte auf und sah wieder zu John. "Wie geht es dir?" 

"Sollte ich das nicht lieber dich fragen?" 

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du warst auch da, ich denke die Frage können wir uns beide stellen, oder?" 

John bemerkte, dass er mit dem Löffel spielte und legte ihn auf dem Unterteller ab. "Körperlich soweit gut. Geistig habe ich manchmal das Gefühl ich bin nicht ganz hier. Weißt du was ich meine?" Dann deutete er auf ihr Bein. "Es wird aber heilen, oder?" 

Nachdenklich nickte sie. "Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Das braucht sicherlich noch Zeit." Ihr Blick folgte seinem Deuten und verharrte einen Moment auf ihrem Bein. "Vermutlich, ja. 

Aber auch das braucht etwas Zeit. Sie haben es so gut gerichtet, wie es ging, aber ein paar Sachen müssen von alleine heilen." 

John schluckte, schob die leere Kaffeetasse von sich. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich fühle mich furchtbar deswegen." Noch immer sah er diesen Moment vor sich, in dem er die Flüche auf die fliehende Frau schleuderte und nichts tun konnte, um es zu verhindern. 

Raven schmunzelte und wartete, bis der Elf ihre Bestellung aufgenommen und wieder gegangen war. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte dich am Anfang nicht dafür gehasst. Aber du standest unter dem Imperius, was hättest du tun sollen?" 

Er rieb über den Wachsfleck auf dem Tisch. "Ich weiß nicht. Dagegen ankämpfen. In dem Moment konnte ich nichts anderes tun, aber trotzdem bist du durch meine Hand verletzt worden." 

"Es ist passiert und ich gebe dir keine Schuld dafür. Ich habe es auch nicht erwähnt, als sie mich nach meiner Verletzung befragt haben."   
John schluckte und nickte dankend. 

"Das war nicht das einzige Mal, dass sie dich unter dem Fluch hatten, oder?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurde genug geredet, es hatte keinen Zweck etwas zu leugnen. "Ich musste Bellamy angreifen. Ich habe in seinem Gesicht gesehen, dass das eine seiner schlimmsten Ängste war. Und ich habe es trotzdem getan." 

"Aber es geht ihm gut, oder? Und gibt er dir die Schuld dafür?" 

John schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, natürlich gibt er sich die Schuld dafür, dass das alles überhaupt passiert ist." 

Raven lachte und warf ihm eine Serviette entgegen. "Und dann fragt ihr euch, wieso die Stimmung so angespannt ist? Obwohl ihr beide euch die Schuld für alles gebt?" Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Das war eine Situation die man nicht bewerten kann wie jede andere." Sie bedankte sich bei dem Elf, der ihr den Cappucino hinschob und nahm einen Löffel von dem Schaum ab. "Hast du es auch manchmal, dass dir diese Momente einfach mit so einer Gewalt wieder in den Sinn kommen, dass du gar nicht weißt, wie du auf die gegenwärtige Situation reagieren sollst?" 

Sie sprach mit einer Leichtigkeit von den Geschehnissen, die John bewunderte. Natürlich hatte sie auch einiges aufzuarbeiten, aber vielleicht würde es ihr leichter fallen, wenn sie einfach nur davon sprach. "Oh ja, das habe ich auch manchmal. Besonders wenn mich jemand plötzlich berührt. Dann kann ich gar nicht verhindern, dass ich daran denke." 

"Du sahst teilweise wirklich furchtbar aus. Was haben sie alles mit dir getan?" 

Unwillkürlich krampften sich seine Finger zusammen. "Erst waren sie einfach nur grob, so das Übliche. Aber dann ist mein Bruder dazugekommen. Und es ist sicher bekannt, dass ich nicht das beste Verhältnis zu meiner Familie habe. Danach ist es persönlich geworden." 

Raven kratzte den Milchschaum vom Tassenrand und sah ihn abwartend an. 

"Ich habe schon seit Jahren kein gutes Verhältnis mehr zu meinem Bruder. Er hat mich in meiner Jugend mies behandelt und ich bin von zu Hause weg, als ich die erste Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Von da an hate ich so gut wie gar keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen. Ich wusste aber von einem krummen Ding, was er gedreht hatte und ich habe ihn verpfiffen." John stockte einen Moment und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hat er mir nicht verziehen." Er brach den Keks auseinander, der neben seiner Tasse lag und schob ihn in seinen Mund, um ihm einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu geben. "Er wollte mich so viel leiden lassen, wie es ging. Er hat mir, unter anderem, mehrfach den Kiefer gebrochen und wieder geheilt." 

Raven keuchte erschrocken auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. "Das wusste ich nicht." 

"Das war auch nichts, worüber ich großartig gesprochen habe." Er hatte seiner Geistheilerin erzählt, was geschehen war, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war er emotional noch so von allem abgeschnitten, dass er es gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Bellamy hatte er die Details erspart. "Und wie geht es bei dir? Wie kommst du mit der Therapie voran?" Er wollte sich nicht wieder jedes Detail in den Sinn rufen. 

"An sich ganz gut. Der verpflichtende Teil ist bald zu Ende, dann werde ich sehen, wie es weitergeht. Mein Bruder hat immer ein Auge auf mich und meine Freunde versuchen auch Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, aber sie können sich das schließlich auch nicht vorstellen. Und bei dir und Blake ist es eher schwierig, hast du gesagt?" 

John seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Es ist im Moment einfach anders. Und ich fürchte es liegt zum größten Teil an mir. Es gibt immer wieder Momente, in denen ich ihn auf Abstand halte und das macht es für ihn nicht leichter." Er wusste, dass er sich Bellamy gegenüber mehr öffnen sollte, dass sein Freund nur wollte, dass es ihm gutging. Doch andererseits wollte er auch nicht, dass Bellamy sich noch weitere Schuld an dem gab, was ihm zugestoßen war. 

"Ich kenne euch beide nicht gut genug, um mir da eine Meinung drüber zu bilden, aber vielleicht musst du ihn einfach in alles einweihen. Du würdest es auch wissen wollen, wenn ihm so etwas zugestoßen wäre, oder?" 

Frustriert ließ er den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und brummte zustimmend. 

"Ich schätze, das ist ein Ja, oder?", sagte Raven und grinste ihn unverschämt selbstbewusst an.   


Das Gespräch mit Raven hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht. Im Prinzip war es ihm klar, dass er Bell mehr erzählen musste, aber irgendwie hatte er es bis dato erfolgreich verdrängt. Auf dem Heimweg ging er noch beim Tropfenden Kessel vorbei um etwas für ihr Abendessen zu besorgen und deckte den niedrigen Tisch im Gartenpavillion. Vor einer Weile hatte er die leuchtend bunten Feen-Raupen über die Blätter eines Busches kriechen sehen und tatsächlich schwirrten nun einzelne erwachsene Feen im Garten herum. Dieser Ort war so friedlich und gab ihm immer das Gefühl weit weg vom Alltag zu sein. Er entzündete die Kugeln, die über dem Tisch schwebten und den Pavillion in Kerzenschein hüllten. 

"Ach hier bist du, ich habe dich schon gesucht." Als Bellamy den gedeckten Tisch sah, hielt er inne. "Habe ich etwas vergessen?" Sicherlich musste es einen Anlass geben. 

"Nein, keine Sorge. Und schwanger bin ich auch nicht", antwortete John mit einem Grinsen. "Ich dachte nur, es wäre schön, wenn wir mal wieder hier essen würden. Und ich dachte hier können wir uns gut unterhalten." 

Der Zweifel kehrte auf Bellamys Gesicht zurück. "Das hier passiert so selten, das macht mir Angst." 

"Komm her, das Essen wird noch kalt!", forderte John ihn auf. 

"Na du hast nicht selber gekocht, dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm sein", scherzte Bellamy bevor er sich in die Kissen, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen, fallen ließ. 

John verzog sein Gesicht bei der Aussage, konnte sich das Grinsen aber doch nicht verkneifen. Bellamy hatte ja recht. "Ich weiß, das passt vielleicht nicht zum Ambiente, aber wollte den Moment nutzen um dir noch mehr von der Entführung zu erzählen. Ich meine, das Meiste weißt du schon, aber es gibt da noch ein paar Sachen, die ich nicht erzählt habe." 

"Und wieso gerade jetzt?" 

"Ich habe mich mit Raven getroffen und wir haben uns eine Weile unterhalten. Das hat mich nachdenklich gemacht." Dann schob er Bellamy eine der Schüsseln hin. "Aber vielleicht sollte das bis nach dem Essen warten." 

  
Nachdem Bellamy ein paar Bissen zu sich genommen hatte und sonst nur in seinem Salat herumstocherte, sah er John bittend an. Er würde nichts mehr herunterbekommen, bis er nicht erfuhr, was John ihm alles sagen würde. 

Und dann begann John zu erzählen und fing ganz vorne an, bei dem Tag an dem er entführt worden war, berichtete von dem dunklen Raum, in dem er die ersten Stunden unwissend und alleine festgehalten worden war. Er erzählte von Rich, der ihm zuerst von der Forderung erzählt hatte, dass die verbliebenen Arcane Assembly Mitglieder freigelassen werden sollten, doch bald aus seinen Monologen klar wurde, dass es für ihn einen anderen Hintergrund hatte. Sie behandelten ihn grob, aber ertragbar. Da war die Angst, was sie mit ihm tun würden, wenn die Forderungen nicht erfüllt wurden. Und er kannte das Ministerium. So eine Forderung konnten sie nicht erfüllen. Seine Hoffnung war, dass Bellamy ihn finden würde. Dann hatten sie Raven gebracht und wollten Druck ausüben. Wenn Raven auch verängstigt war, hatte sie sich schnell gefangen und bereits an Plänen gearbeitet, wie sie ihren Entführern entkommen könnten. Doch sie waren zu langsam gewesen, waren auf frischer Tat ertappt worden und Rich hatte ihn dem Imperius Fluch unterworfen. John zögerte einen Moment, dann gestand er seinem Partner, dass er verantwortlich für Ravens Verletzung war. 

Bellamy schwieg und hielt nur seine Hand, auch wenn die Emotionen sich deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen abmalten. 

"Und dann kam mein Bruder. Es war klar, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat. Er kann sich aus solchen Sachen nie raushalten." John spürte, wie seine Stimme rau wurde und versuchte den Schmerz wegschieben. "Mir war klar, dass es jetzt persönlich werden würde. Rich wollte dir wehtun, aber er wollte Rache an mir nehmen. Er hasst mich. Und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber in dem Moment hatte er die Oberhand. Ähnlich wie in der Schule damals." John verzog seine Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln. "Ich war unbewaffnet und unfähig mich zu wehren. Er hat das beste daraus gemacht, was ihm eingefallen ist. Er hat mich gefoltert." Bellamy hielt seine Hand beinahe eisern umklammert und wahrscheinlich musste er seine ganze Willenskraft zusammennehmen um nicht aufzuspringen und es Chris heimzuzahlen. "Ich will dir die Einzelheiten wirklich ersparen, aber es beinhaltete einige gebrochene Knochen, die ein paar Mal zusammengefügt worden sind." Sein Ton war unbeschwert und humorvoll, doch nur um nicht in die Verzweiflung hineinzufallen. "Er wollte, dass ich ihn anflehe, dass ich ihm sage wie leid es mir tut, dass ich ihn verpfiffen habe und wie sehr ich meinen Lebensstil doch bereue. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Meine schlimmste Angst in den Momenten war nicht der Tod selbst, sondern dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde. Dass wir nichts von dem mehr tun könnten, was wir uns vorgenommen haben." Er bemerkte erst, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als Bellamy sie mit zitternden Fingern wegwischte. "Das ist auch der Grund, wieso ich dich im Moment auf Abstand gehalten habe. Manche Berührungen haben mich so sehr an diesen Schmerz erinnert, an die Verzweiflung und diese bodenlose Angst." John brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Bellamy suchte nach Worten, aber es war schwer das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. "Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann? Irgendetwas?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. 

"Irgendetwas?", wiederholte er und berührte vorsichtig Johns Hand. 

Dieser lächelte. Die Tränen waren bereits getrocknet und er ergriff Bellamys Hand, zog den anderen ein wenig näher. "Du tust schon so viel. Und es fühlt sich gut an, dass du es weißt. Ich will einfach einen Haken an diese Erinnerungen machen und sie irgendwo vergraben. Und vor allem will ich nicht mehr zusammenzucken, wenn mich jemand anfasst." 

"Wenn ich das gewusst hätte -" Doch John unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Sein Magen flatterte, als Bell den Kuss erwiderte. Er wusste, dass er ein gebrochener Mann war und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Bellamy noch weitere Risse ertragen konnte. Unsicher legte er seine Hände erst auf Johns Schultern, seine Hüften, bis er sie schließlich einfach zur Seite fallen ließ. 

"Weißt du, ich könnte meine Hände auch einfach ganz brav bei mir behalten..." 

"Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee", flüsterte John und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, bevor er Bells Handgelenke packte und in die Kissen drückte. Das Thema war noch nicht vorbei. Sie würden sicherlich noch Gespräche darüber führen, aber in diesem Moment war er froh, dass Bellamy es auf sich beruhen ließ. "Ich bin so dankbar, dich gefunden zu haben." 

Bellamy lachte, als sich die goldenen Schnüre um seine Arme auflösten und rieb sich über die Handgelenke. "Vielleicht haben wir ein paar Feen jetzt den Schrecken ihres Lebens eingebracht." 

"Dann sind sie auf alles vorbereitet." John grinste und lies sich neben dem anderen in die Kissen sinken. Sanft ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über Bellamys Arm gleiten, bis sie ihre Finger verschränken konnten. Die Haut unter seiner Wange war warm. Bellamys Herzschlag mischte sich mit seinem eigenen. Lächelnd begutachtete er den Fleck, den er auf seinem Schlüsselbein hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er jemals solche Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln könnte. Und erst recht nicht, dass derjenige sie teilen würde. Seine Finger vergrub er in den feuchten Locken in Bellamys Locken. Ihm kamen so viele kitschige Dinge in den Sinn, die er gar nicht aussprechen wollte. "Danke, dass du das alles mitmachst", flüsterte er schließlich. 

"Ich meine es ernst, wenn ich sage, dass ich immer für dich da sein will." 

Johns Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem Lächeln empor, dann wendete er seinen Blick in den Garten, beobachtete ein paar Feen, die im sanften Licht umherschwebten. Für immer für einen da sein hörte sich gut an. Und er wollte es glauben. Aber aus immer konnten Wochen werden, Tage und nichts gab einem die Garantie, dass es nicht auseinanderbrechen würde, außer der Hoffnung. 

"Ich kenne den Gesichtsausdruck", sagte Bellamy leise. "Du bist in deiner ganz eigenen Welt." Ein zärtliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Solange du mich ein Teil davon sein lässt."   


Bellamy hatte den größten Teil der Nacht wach gelegen und über ihre Unterhaltung nachgedacht. Immer wieder hatte er an die Dinge denken müssen, die sie seinem Freund angetan hatten. Er hasste die Tatsache, dass er ihn nicht davor hatte bewahren können. Doch auch über die ehrliche Dankbarkeit von John darüber, dass er für ihn da war, musste er nachdenken. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich. Er mochte manchmal verklärt romantisch wirken, aber er war einfach kompromisslos in ihn verliebt. Und das bedeutete auch, dass sie die furchtbaren Momente miteinander durchlebten. 

Eigentlich hatte er diesen Moment anders geplant. Erinnerungswürdig, wunderschön. Doch der Entschluss war plötzlich in der Nacht gefallen. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr abwarten. Hoffentlich kam er bald nach Hause. Lange konnte Bellamy diese Unruhe nicht mehr aushalten. Wieder rückte er die Zeitungen auf dem Couchtisch gerade und sah auf die Uhr. Als die Haustüre geöffnet wurde, wäre er beinahe aufgesprungen. Doch er ermahnte sich tief durchzuatmen und wartete auf John. 

"Hei." Der Jüngere blieb in der Türe stehen, ließ den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer gleiten. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass der andere einfach nur da saß und auf ihn wartete. "Alles in Ordnung?" 

"Ja. Ja, alles gut!" Das war vielleicht einen Hauch zu energisch. "Wie war dein Termin?" 

"Sehr gut. Besser als ich gehofft hatte." Sein Blick blieb aber weiterhin zweifelnd. 

"Ich freu mich." Sanft zog Bellamy ihn zu sich und drückte John an sich, der von der Situation völlig überfordert schien. Einen Moment später schob er ihn wieder auf Armeslänge von sich um ihn ansehen zu können. "Ich hatte das anders geplant und ich weiß auch nicht, ob jetzt wirklich der richtige Moment ist, aber ich will einfach nicht mehr warten." 

Verwunderung legte sich über Johns Gesicht und dann Unsicherheit, ob er von dieser Rede etwas Gutes erwarten konnte. 

Mit zittrigen Fingern nestelte Bellamy den Ring aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken. "John Murphy, willst du mich heiraten?" Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell und fort waren jegliche Gedanken an eine ergreifende Ansprache. Mit jeder Reaktion hatte er gerechnet. Mit einem Ja, Nein, ich muss darüber nachdenken, vielleicht auch mit Abwehr oder Freudentränen, aber nicht mit einem schallenden Lachen. Verunsichert ließ er den Ring sinken und versuchte diese Reaktion einzuordnen. 

John zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche in der ein Ring aufblitzte. "Ja. Natürlich will ich das." Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht kam von Herzen. Bellamys Umarmung war fest und unnachgiebig. Aber dieses Mal fühlte es sich einfach gut an. Geborgen. Sicher.   



End file.
